Nichts bleibt so, wie du es dir wünschst
by SingingSumire
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn Draco sich seinem Vater widersetzt, verschwundene Familienmitglieder wieder auftauchen und der dunkle Lord angreift?Nichts Gutes.Eine folgenschwere Entscheidung verändert Leben...
1. Streit um nichts und wieder nichts

Hey Leutz! Endlich! Meine Erste Harry Potter Fanfiction läuft an.  
Ich hab ne kranke Fantasie...  
Oh ja. Na ja, bitte versucht es bis zum Ende...  
Schreckt nicht gleich ab, es ist zu verkraften... (hoffentlich)... 

Ach übrigens, mir gehören nur Anastacia und Leila, die später mal in der geschichte auftauchen werden, genauso wie die Idee mir gehört, sonst gehört alles der Rowling... einen abhaben will

Na, bis denne Mal,

Sumire-iro! )

* * *

Nichts bleibt, wie es war

* * *

Streit um nichts und wieder nichts „Harry! Warte doch mal!"  
Nein, er würde jetzt verdammt noch mal NICHT auf irgendwen warten!  
Er war angepisst – und das richtig. Genervt nahm er seinen Disc-Man aus seiner Tasche, schaltete ihn ein und steckte die Stöpsel in seine Ohren.  
Ja, Hermine wusste natürlich, dass elektronische Geräte nicht in Hogwarts funktionierten, aber wenn man schon einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt war, stellte auch das kein Problem mehr dar. Eine kleine Magieblockade um das Gerät und fertig.  
Er hatte alles so satt.Draco redete nicht mit ihm, weil er ihn gestern aus Versehen in einen Koala verwandelt hatte – Hausaufgabe von McGonagall.  
Ron redete schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm und wich ihm aus – weil er und Draco ihre Beziehung öffentlich gemacht hatten, na gut, Hermine und Ron erzählt hatten. Mittlerweile wusste es aber halb Gryffindor.  
Hermine war noch die Normalste, aber sie nervte ihn mit ihren schlauen Tipps, doch auf die beiden Jungen zuzugehen und einfach mit ihnen zu reden.  
Jetzt hörte er also eine Zusammenstellung verschiedenster Gruppen und Musikrichtungen, von Metal über Ballade alles.  
Sie alle waren jetzt im sechsten Jahr, und nachdem Voldemort das Ministerium ein zweites Mal angegriffen hatte, war er auch im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht.  
Sirius war zurückgekommen, denn er war nicht hinter diesem komischen Vorhang gefallen, sondern irgendwie im Stoff hängen geblieben, hatte sich verheddert und erst drei Stunden später herausgeschafft. Natürlich vor dem gesamten Ministerium... 

Flashback

„Oh shit...", flüsterte der Animagus, drängte sich an eine Wand und grinste etwas schief in die Runde.  
Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er nicht eine kleine Idee, wie er aus dieser Lage kommen sollte. In einen Hund verwandeln fiel aus, wie sollte er sonst unentdeckt bleiben?  
„Sehr gut, sehr gut... Sirius Black."  
Cornelius Fugde kam vor und sah ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse an.  
„So sieht man sich wieder, Cornelius... ich denke, ich verschwinde dann lieber wieder..."  
Man erkannte einen plötzlich erschrockenen Sirius, der kurz aufschrie und dann war er plötzlich verschwunden. Dann lag an seiner statt eine dickliche, leicht kränklich scheinende Ratte auf seinem Platz. 

Flashback Ende

Mittlerweile hatte er sich schon gemeldet, verriet aber nicht, wo er sich aufhielt und wie er da entkommen war. „Alles zu seiner Zeit", stand in seinem Brief.  
„Ist doch alles beschissen hier...", murrte Harry vor sich hin.  
Fudge ließ die Ratte natürlich fast entkommen. Bis schließlich jemand aus dem Nichts auftauchte – Albus Dumbledore – und das Vieh verwandelte. Es war derselbe Spruch, den auch Lupin und Sirius benutzt hatten.  
Pettigrew wurde festgenommen und nach Askaban gebracht. Doch Sirius war noch nicht wieder freigesprochen, und freiwillig wollte er sich anscheinend auch nicht zeigen.  
„Was ist beschissen?", fragte Dean, der mit Lavender auf dem Schoß im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und den gerade eingetretenen neugierig musterte.  
„Nichts, Dean... ich bin nur etwas schlecht gelaunt."  
„Ah ja, die Draco und Ron Sache... die werden sich schon wieder einrenken.", meinte nun auch Lavender.  
Harry nickte verdrossen – das hoffte er. Es war ja nicht so, dass er es Ron nicht erzählen wollte, aber er hatte gewusst, dass der Rotschopf so reagieren würde. Und es tat weh, von seinem besten Freund nicht so akzeptiert zu werden.  
Draco war nichts, das man nicht mit etwas Geschmeichel und Entschuldigungen einrenken konnte.  
Vielleicht war er einfach nur mit den Nerven am Ende.  
Voldemort hatte die Weasley´ s angegriffen, kurz nach den Sommerferien, aber wie durch ein Wunder fiel nur der Fuchsbau in sich zusammen und niemand wurde verletzt.  
Dann gab es einen Angriff auf die Grangers. Wieder niemand verletzt. Schließlich wurden auch Fred und George alleine in ihrem Laden angegriffen, was aber komischerweise auch zum Glück für die beiden schadlos ausging.  
Himmel, konnte der Irre nicht mal mehr einen einfachen Todesfluch sprechen und seine Freunde töten oder tat er das extra, damit er seine Kräfte aus Sorge auszehrte und irgendwann einen Fehler machte? Nein, das konnte er ausschließen, nach den Kopfschmerzen und Albträumen, die er trotz des jetzt extrem harten Okklumentiktraining noch spürte und hatte, wusste er, das Voldemort sehr wütend war. 

Nicht, dass er sich wünschte, dass seine Freunde starben.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer Harry. Ron wird dich verstehen. Aber du musst ihn ja auch verstehen, er hat es mit Malfoy nie leicht gehabt.", sagte nun auch Hermine, die dazugekommen war.  
Wieder ruhiger packte er seine Musik weg und nickte.  
„Ihr habt ja Recht. Ich bin nicht mehr ganz da heute...ich denke, ich werde nachher mal mit Ronniekinns reden. Vielleicht hilft das ja. Und dann werde ich zu Draco gehen und dem mal ein wenig einschmeicheln...", lächelte Harry.  
„So ist gut, Harry-Schatz...", neckte ihn Lavender. 

Man konnte sagen, dass alle aus dem Gryffindorturm seine Familie waren. Es war schon komisch, aber wenn ein Erst- oder Zweitklässler Probleme hatte, kamen sie sofort zu ihm. Nicht etwa zu den Vertrauensschülern ( Seamus und Ron aus der sechsten, Ginny und Colin aus der fünften), nein, fast alle zu ihm. Viele erklärten ihm, dass das wohl sein Ruhm war, andere meinten, der liebe Harry Potter war nie unfreundlich zu einem Kind, und alle mochten ihn. Und anders als im zweiten Jahr hatte er jetzt wirklich einen Fanclub.

Gegründet von Colin und Dennis Creevey, Eleanor Branstone (einer Hufflepuff), Orla Quirk (Ravenclaw) und auch einem – zu Harrys größtem Entsetzen – Slytherin: Malcom Baddock.

Oh, als er von dem Club erfahren hatte, war er ausgeflippt. Zwei Tage später steckte ihm Draco unauffällig einen Zettel in die Robentasche – ein Ehrenmitgliedsausweis. Nummer 6 insgesamt. Das bedeutete, sein Schatz wusste sofort von dem Club und hatte sich sofort einschreiben lassen.

Harry hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und ihn gebeten, die Kinder nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen. Das war das Falsche gewesen, denn schon am nächsten Tag waren sie alle mit einer Lobeshymne auf den Lippen durch die Gänge gegangen, die ungefähr 45 Mitglieder, die der Club da schon hatte, haben alle mitgesungen, alle mit plötzlich schwarzen Haaren. Okay, Draco nicht, aber er hatte ihn mit diesem Lied in den Wahnsinn getrieben – er hatte es nämlich komponiert und gedichtet.

Harry hätte ihn umbringen können und der Blonde war vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl geplumpst.  
Das war der verhängnisvolle Abend gewesen, an dem sie es Ron und Hermine gestanden hatten.  
Nun wartete der Schwarzhaarige Retter der Welt auf Ron und zog ihn sofort, als dieser durch das Loch stieg, wieder raus, hoch auf den Astronomieturm und war nicht gewillt, vorher loszulassen.  
„Potter, lass mich los! Was soll das!", keifte der sofort. Harry verdrehte die Augen und achtete nicht auf ihn.  
„Nenn mich nicht Potter, und hör endlich auf so stur zu sein.", kam es gelassen und äußerlich ruhig vom Grünäugigen.  
„Ich nenn dich wie ich will. Du bist vielleicht Malfoys kleiner Freund... aber nicht mehr meiner."  
Harry verdrehet die Augen ein weiteres Mal. 

„Ron, das ist doch albern. Draco hat dir seit unserem dritten Jahr nicht mehr viel getan, oder? Im vierten nur das eine Mal, wofür er aber auch gleich von dem Moody - Verschnitt bestraft wurde... und im fünften kann ich mich an nichts erinnern...1. Im dritten... na, da hatte ich ihn noch nicht so weit, dass das kindisch sei, sich dauernd mit euch anzulegen. Mittlerweile lässt er es doch, oder? Er ärgert dich nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie den Rest der Schule."

„Er ist ein Malfoy."

Der Ältere 2 der beiden schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf.  
„Super Argument. ‚Er ist ein Malfoy'. Na und? Ich hätte beinahe die Ferien mit ihnen verbracht. Und ich bin doch zu euch gekommen, oder?" In Wahrheit hatte Dracos Vater es nicht erlaubt. Er wäre fast ausgeflippt, auch wenn es nur um „Nachhilfe" gegangen wäre... für ihn jedenfalls. „Na also. Hab ich mich jetzt so verändert, weil du weißt, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin? Ist es, weil ich schwul bin?"  
Ron hatte nie Argumente gehabt, aber jetzt konnte er nichts mehr sagen. Es stimmte ja, aber es war schwer für ihn, das zu akzeptieren.  
„Ich erwarte ja nicht, dass du gleich mit ihm von einem Teller isst, aber bitte – bleib mein Freund. Es ändert sich nichts mehr."  
Ron schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Damit musste er sich noch einmal genau auseinandersetzen.  
„Wie lange geht das schon zwischen euch?" Oh, wie Ron hoffte, dass er es Harry noch austreiben konnte. So lange durfte es einfach nicht sein.  
Harry lächelte nur leicht, sanft. Konnte er Ron ja teilweise verstehen. Dass er sich wünschte, diese Beziehung wäre eine vorrübergehende, vielleicht zwei Monate. 

„Drei Jahre, Ron."

Diesem fiel da tatsächlich die Kinnlade runter.

„Glaub mir, auch uns ging es nicht locker von der Hand... ‚Oh, Malfoy hör mal, ich liebe dich'. Wäre nicht gut gegangen. So sind wir schließlich nur langsam aneinander gekommen. Das ganze zweite Jahr haben wir versucht, uns nichts anmerken zu lassen, und schließlich sind wir uns am Ende des Jahres im Zug begegnet - alleine."  
„Okay, Harry, ich will keine Details, Bitte!", unterbrach Ron ihn.  
„Wir haben uns also getroffen," fuhr der Schwarzhaarige ungerührt fort, „ und konnten diese Spannung nicht mehr aushalten. Ich wusste, was er fühlte, er wusste, was ich fühlte. Am Anfang hatte ich ja auch noch gehofft, dass das nur eine Phase wäre... Draco auch."  
„Jaja, es war keine, das sehe ich... Harry, versteh mich, ich kann ihn nicht leiden, er kann mich nicht leiden...", war Ron´ s verzweifelter Einschub.  
„Was anderes habe ich nicht gedacht, Ron. Wie gesagt, du musst ihn ja nicht gleich so mögen wie einen guten Freund, akzeptiere ihn einfach an meiner Seite, mich an seiner Seite und ihn ab und zu bei uns, okay? Ich wette, auch ihr werdet euch noch mal mögen können..." Den Rothaarigen schauderte es bei der Vorstellung.  
„Sind wir denn wenigstens wieder gut miteinander?", fragte der Ältere schließlich.  
„Klar, Kumpel... es tut mir ja auch leid. Na komm, die Hausaufgaben von der Trelawny machen sich nicht von selbst."  
Damit standen sie beide auf und gingen lachend wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hey... Draco, komm, rede mit mir. So schlimm war das doch nicht... ich hab dich zurückverwandelt, so schnell es ging."  
Draco schnaubte nur beleidigt. Verdammt. Wenn sie hier nicht in Zaubertränke sitzen würden...  
„Bitte, Dray... Schatz... ach, jetzt komm schon...", flüsterte Harry in das blasse Ohr, unauffällig wie möglich.  
„Potter, was auch immer sie Mister Malfoy gesagt haben, tun sie es nicht in meinem Unterricht. Zehn Punkte Abzug. Und passen sie gefälligst auf ihren Trank auf.", damit deutete er auf den bereits köchelnden Trank, den Draco und Harry schnell vom Feuer runterholten.  
Das hätte verdammt schief gehen können, was sie da brauen sollten war ein starker Vergessenstrank. Wenn der explodiert wäre, hätten sich bestimmt ein Drittel der Schüler nicht mehr an das letzte halbe Jahr erinnern können. Beide atmeten erleichtert auf, schauten sich dann kurz an.  
Harry hätte fast angefangen zu lachen, und er sah, dass auch in den grauen Augen seines Freundes das Lachen blitzte.  
Anscheinend war also auch hier alles wieder gut. 

„Hey, Harry!", rief ihm eine Slytherin aus der Fünften auf dem Weg zu Verwandlungen zu. Etwas verwirrt drehte er sich um und entgegnete ein leises: ‚Was?'  
„Hast du dieses Wochenende schon was vor? Ich meine, ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht was mit mir in Hogsmeade machen würdest..."  
Das machte den jungen Mann doch sprachlos.  
„Ich... ja, eigentlich..."  
Dann wurde er kurz angerempelt, um in dem Übeltäter Draco zu erkennen. Und es ging ihm ein Licht auf.  
„Ich würde gerne, aber diesmal habe ich bereits was vor. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.", sagte er schließlich und schenkte dem hübschen Mädchen eines seiner besten Lächeln.  
Im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, dass erstaunlich viele angesichts dieser Miene angefangen hatten, wie bekifft zu grinsen.  
„Harry! Du sollst nicht halb Hogwarts das Herz brechen!", lachte Hermine neben ihm. Ebenso Ron. War er also nach Draco wirklich der beliebteste Junge auf der Schule? Er hätte es fast nicht geglaubt.  
Im Laufen ließ der Junge-der-lebt einen Zettel in Dracos Tasche fliegen – unbemerkt natürlich. Im Verstecken und unauffällig sein waren die beiden echte Profis geworden.„Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet, Pan, Milli..." Damit verzog sich Draco in die gleiche Richtung in die das Trio gegangen war, zog den ‚Goldjungen' in eine dunkle Ecke, in der sie niemand sah und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
Der Entführte küsste ihn mit der selben Intensität zurück, musste dann aber doch lachen.  
„Bei Merlin, Dray, man könnte meinen du hättest mich seit Monaten nicht gesehen..."  
„Klappe, Potter...", knurrte der Reinblütige sanft und küsste seinen Freund erneut.  
„Oh man Jungs, könntet ihr euch vielleicht Mal zum Unterricht begeben? Wir suchen euch schon seit längerem...", stichelte dann plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.  
„Was... was... oh Scheiße..."  
Draco sank halb in sich zusammen, während Harry immer noch wie blöd auf die vier Schüler vor sich starrte.

Die brachen nun in echtes Gelächter aus.

„Nun kommt schon, der Unterricht beginnt gleich... und, nein, Dray, niemand schreibt nun deinem Papi, und nein, wir werden es in Slytherin auch nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Aber ihr solltet eure Post besser beachten", sprach nun Pansy und gab dem Blonden den Zettel wieder.  
‚Warte nur, Dray, spann mich noch länger auf die Folter und du wirst mich kennen lernen. Heute um 12 am Eingang.' Das verstand man im Schlangenhaus also unter ‚echten Freunden'. Und das waren sie wohl auch.  
„Wenn ihr mich noch mal so erschreckt, dann gnade euch Merlin, denn ICH werde es nicht sein!"  
Hermine schaute Millicent kurz an und kicherte dann leise.  
„Ich befürchte, wir haben den Zorn des Drachen auf uns gezogen..." und dann rannten beide los, sich schüttelnd vor lachen.  
Draco rannte hinterher. Trotzdem strahlte er eine Lebensfreude aus, die er vor vier Jahren nicht ansatzweise hatte.  
Harry und Ron liefen langsam mit Pansy hinterher, völlig überwältigt von dieser Wendung.  
„Seit wann wisst ihr eigentlich davon?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nun die Slytherin.  
„Da wir nicht blind sind, und uns gut mit dem Kleinen (Spitzname für Draco, er flippt immer aus!) verstehen, haben wir mal nachgeforscht, sind euch gefolgt... na, und dann wussten wir es. So seit zwei Jahren also.", antwortete sie lächelnd. Die Gryffindor merkten, dass Pansy ein nettes Mädchen war, ganz anders, als sie sonst auftrat.  
„Kurz darauf haben wir uns mit Hermine in Verbindung gesetzt, weil wir uns dachten, ihr hättet wirklich niemandem etwas erzählt. So war es ja auch. Eigentlich wollten wir Ron ja auch einweihen, aber davon wurde uns abgeraten... na ja, ist ja auch egal jetzt."  
„Moment Mal. Das heißt, Mine wusste das alles schon vor zwei Jahren! Und ich wurde in Unwissenheit gelassen? Das ist echt gemein...", beschwerte sich der Rotschopf.  
„Aber durchaus verständlich, nach der Show, die du jetzt abgezogen hast. Oder etwa nicht, Ronniekinns?" 

Und so gingen sie in den Unterricht, erreichten ihn grade noch rechtzeitig.

* * *

yeah geschafft, Leute! 

Bissel Langweilig, ich weiß. Ist ja auch nur der Anfang. Jetzt geht´s erst richtig los!

Hähä... D

Solls weitergehen?

Bitte um Kommiiiiiiis bettel

Eure Sumire-iro


	2. Familientreffen?

Hier das zweite Kapitel  
froi wie schneekönig  
Jetzt wird es Actionreich.  
Jaja, jetzt geht´s los!

Na? Besserungsvorschläge? Nur her damit!

AngieMaus: Schön, dass sie dir gefällt . Ich werde wahrscheinlich am Ende noch mal auf das Zusammenkommen zurückkommen, weil ich das jetzt so nicht mehr in die geschichte einbauen kann (liegt ja schon feddisch auf meinem Rechner), also als Epilog oder so. aber du bekommst es sicher )

Sumire-iro

* * *

**Teil Zwei**

„Harryyyyy... ich bin über Weihnachten ganz alleine in Malfoy Manor... meine Eltern sind nämlich in Urlaub gefahren...", schnurrte Draco in einer weiteren Zaubertrankstunde, kurz vor den Ferien.

„Dann bleib doch in Hogwarts, mein Lieber...", flüsterte der Angesprochene mit einem Lächeln zurück und wurde deswegen von Snape schräg angeschaut„Aber hier ist es so langweilig ohne alle anderen... was mache ich denn drei Wochen alleine im Kerker?"Da der Tränkemeister ihr Gespräch bemerkt hatte, stand er nun direkt hinter ihnen, begutachtete den Trank. Harry beugte sich zu Draco, tat als wollte er eine Zutat nehmen und hisste dabei ein „komm in den Turm" zu seinem Freund.

„Wollen sie nicht vielleicht die Klasse an ihrem Gespräch teilnehmen lassen, Mister Potter?"

„Ich weiß nicht, von welchem Gespräch sie reden, Professor.", antwortete er ruhig und ließ die fein geschnittene Baumschlangenhaut in den Vielsafttrank gleiten.

„Nun, da sie anscheinend an Gedächtnisschwund leiden, können sie und sicher nicht sagen, wofür man einen Vielsafttrank verwendet, oder, Mister Potter?"

Innerlich grinsend, da er ihn ja schon mal benutzt hatte, fing er an, zu erklären.

Die Augen des Lehrers schmälerten sich nur minimal, er blickte kurz auf seinen Patensohn, Draco, der augenscheinlich kurz vor einem Lachkrampf stand und beließ es schließlich bei dieser Erklärung, keinem Punkteabzug und einer ellenlangen Liste von Hausaufgaben.

„Willst du nicht vielleicht doch mitkommen?"

Die beiden lagen zusammen am See, an einer stillen und versteckten Stelle, im Schnee.

„Ich meine, meine Eltern können doch nichts dagegen tun, die werden nicht mal wissen, dass du da bist... ach, bitte..."

Der junge Potter lachte kurz auf.

„Schatz, kann es sein, dass du gerade bettelst?"

Kurz blitzte etwas wie Protest in den grauen Augen auf, doch das verschwand sehr schnell.

„Ich bettle nicht, Potter, merk dir das... ich bitte höflich..."

Harry fühlte sich rumgerissen und als er nach oben in den Himmel blickte, sah er und fühlte er seinen Freund über sich. Festgepinnt.

Ein mutwilliges Funkeln in den grünen Augen, das zeigte, er würde nicht schnell aufgeben.

„Also? Kommst du nun mit oder muss ich dich zwingen?"

„Freiwillig in die Höhle der Schlangen?"

Draco knurrte, biss dann aber sanft in den Hals seines Freundes.

„Willst du mich Foltern, Dray? Dann wird das aber so nichts...", lachte der Ältere und legte den Hals nur noch mehr frei.

So ging das Spiel noch eine Weile weiter, bis Harry schließlich doch aufgab und sich bereiterklärte, mit zu seinem Freund zu fahren.

„Na also, geht doch. Warum nicht gleich so?"

„Noch habe ich Angst vor deinen Eltern. Schon vergessen, dein Vater wollte mich letztes Jahr noch umbringen."

„Nein, nicht vergessen. Ihr müsst euch doch nur kennen lernen. So loyal ist er nämlich auch nicht zum dunklen Lord. Wenn etwas zu seinem Vorteil läuft, klar. Aber sonst... na ja, egal."

So verging auch die letzte Woche vor den Ferien.

Snape würde sie wegbringen. Harry unter dem Vorwand, Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu nehmen.

„So, da wären wir... willkommen in Malfoy Manor, Harry."

Dem blieb gerade noch die Spucke weg. Sie standen an der Pforte eines riesigen Anwesens, in welchem eine Villa stand, gegen die der Buckingham Palace alt aussah.

„Nun mach den Mund wieder zu, komm erst mal rein."

Draco lachte, zog seinen Geliebten rein und sog tief die klare Luft ein.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..."

„Doch, Harry, oh doch... das ist mein Heim, mein Erbe. Und du hast das Privileg, es mit mir zu teilen..."

Damit ging er gemächlich an den Rosenbüschen vorbei, sog ihren eigentümlichen Duft und ihre Schönheit ein.

„Draco, warum blühen die Rosen? Es ist Winter..."

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die schmalen blassen Lippen.

„Das sind Eisrosen... sie blühen nur im Winter, im Sommer stehen an ihrer statt nur Dornenhecken hier. Deswegen auch ihre durchscheinenden Blüten und der besonders anziehende Duft."

Ja, das leuchtete dem Schwarzhaarigen ein.

„Aber jetzt komm, mir ist verdammt kalt.", bibberte der andere und zog ihn mit sich.

Hinein in ein echtes Abenteuer.

Die ersten beiden Tage verbrachten die beiden jungen Männer damit, sich gegenseitig zu wärmen, zusammen vor einem prasselnden Feuer zu sitzen, ein Buch zu lesen und zu schmusen.

Dann kam die erste Anstrengung. Der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade war zu kurz gewesen, um alle Geschenke für seine Freunde zu finden. Also schleifte Harry seinen Freund in die Winkelgasse. Verbot oder nicht (Dumbledore wollte ihn auf keinen Fall alleine raus lassen – Voldemort), er wollte nicht mit leeren Händen dastehen, wenn Weihnachten war.

„Das wächst alles auf deinem Mist! Wenn wir entdeckt werden, bin nicht ich daran schuld, ist das klar, Mister Potter Junior?", sagte Draco scherzhaft und wurde als Bestrafung sanft geküsst.

Den ganzen Tag waren sie in der Einkaufsstraße, bis sie schließlich müde wurden und Harry alles beisammen hatte (ein neues Schachspiel für Ron, neue und geheime und seltene Bücher für Hermine, einen Drachen in Miniatur für Hagrid – der Kleine spie ungefährliches Feuer, schlüpfte aus einem Ei und musste erzogen werden, was ja eigentlich nicht möglich ist – noch ein, zwei Kleinigkeiten für den Rest seiner Freunde), denn für Draco hatte er alles schon.

„Na komm schon. Ein heißes Bad nach dem Tag tut uns beiden bestimmt gut. Auf, Harry, ausziehen!", neckte der Malfoy ihn grinsend.

„Willst mich ja doch nur wieder in dein Bett kriegen...", nuschelte der Angesprochene daraufhin unter seinem Pulli hervor, der ihm gerade nicht sanft über den Kopf gestriffen wurde.

„Das ist dann der Vorteil für mich."

„DRACO!", wurde von weiter unten des Hauses gebrüllt.

Zu Tode erschrocken fuhren Harry und Draco auseinander.

„Oh nein... mein Vater... Scheiße, Harry, versteck dich irgendwo... ich... du musst hier raus!"

Schon hörten sie hastige Schritte in Richtung Dracos Zimmer, neben welchem das Bad war. Der Blonde zog seinen erstarrten Freund durch eine Geheimtür, in das Gästezimmer, von dort weiter in den Flur, bis in die Kerker.

„Geh hier gerade aus, nach der zweiten Biegung rechts und dann nur noch links! Die Treppe hoch und die nächste Tür rechts. Dann bist du draußen. Versuch so leise wie möglich durch den Garten zu kommen, geh in die leerstehende Hütte, Ecke Londoner Straße und Efeuweg. Beeil dich! Ich hole dich morgen, wenn es geht, oder du kriegst eine Eule!"

Damit schob er den völlig paralysierten Jungen in den Gang und drückte die Tür zu.

Und dann hörte er die wütende Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

„DU HAST POTTER HERGEBRACHT, GEGEN MEINEN AUSDRÜCKLICHEN WILLEN! WAS IN DREI TEUFELS NAMEN HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? UND WAGE ES NICHT, MICH ANZULÜGEN, AUCH HIER GIBT ES PERSONAL UND ZAUBER, DIE MIR GENAU VERRATEN WAS HIER GESPIELT WIRD! WO IST ER?"

Harry lief. Er wusste nicht, was Draco ihm gesagt hatte, er lief einfach. Dieser Mann würde ihn töten, sobald er gefunden würde. Dann lief er gegen etwas hartes, fiel der Länge nach hin und sah plötzlich Licht. Vorher war es völlig dunkel gewesen, doch am Ende... nein, im gesamten Gang war es freundlich und warm beleuchtet.

„Bist du... bist du Harry?", fragte ihn da eine piepsige Stimme.

Ohne groß nachzudenken nickte der Dunkelhaarige, ihm tat einfach nur alles weh.

„Mama! Das ist Harry! Er ist hier, er ist hier, Mama, Papa, kommt!", rief das kleine Mädchen aufgeregt, hüpfte um ihn herum, während er sich langsam aufsetzte. Ein Glitzern und Funkeln blitzte in ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen, die ihn neugierig musterten.

Hier unten, im Kerker der Malfoys, lebten Menschen? Eine glückliche Familie, wie es aussah...

„Ich bin am durchdrehen... oder ich träume...", flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst. Dann hörte er zwei paar Füße, die sich langsam näherten.

Ein leiser Aufschrei und ein erstauntes Zischen.

„Oh mein Gott... dass kann nicht wahr sein...", hörte er dann eine seltsam vertraute Stimme leise wispern.

„Es ist Harry, Mom, ich hab ihn gefragt und er hat genickt! Und er hat die Narbe! Mom, er ist hier!"

Dann stand sie wieder vor ihm, schaute ihn mit ihren Kinderaugen an und nahm ihn in den Arm, als wenn sie ihn kennen würde und auf ihn gewartet hätte.

Schemenhaft konnte er auch die anderen zwei Personen, vermutlich die Eltern der Kleinen, erkennen, da seine Brille arg gelitten hatte und nun zerbrochen neben ihm lag.

„Kleine, wer bist du eigentlich? Ich kenne dich nicht... aber woher kennst... Moment, dumme Frage, warum freust du dich so, mich zu sehen..."

Etwas unbeholfen tätschelte er dem Mädchen den Rücken, als sie anfing zu schluchzen.

„Hey, nicht weinen... bitte..."

Gott, was sollte das? War das eine Strafe für ihn? Von Lucius oder persönlich von Voldemort?

„Ann, lass ihn los... komm schon."

Die Mutter zog sie von ihm weg, half ihm dann auch auf. Sie reparierte die Brille und reichte sie ihm.

„Danke...", murmelte er.

Er kannte diese warme Stimme. Aber wer war sie?

Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden und schaute der Frau dann ins Gesicht.

Eine bildhübsche Frau, nicht sehr alt, höchstens achtunddreißig, blutrote Haare, teilweise hochgesteckt. Feine Gesichtszüge, geschwungene Lippen.

Und die verdammten grünen Augen, die er selbst hatte, die ihn an etwas erinnerten, welches er nie gekannt hatte.

Seine Mutter.

„Nein... das kann nicht sein.", hauchte er, ungläubig.

Der überraschte und leicht geschockte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihm gegenüber wandelte sich in eine Mine stummen Glücks, eine einsame Träne rollte die etwas blasse Wange herab.

Sanft fuhren Finger über seine Nase, seine Wangen, seine Stirn.

„Du bist hier..."

Wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass seine Eltern tot waren, hätte er sich hier verlieren können. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so warm, beschützt, geborgen.

Er schloss die Augen, um sich alles ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, wofür er nicht in dieser Traumwelt bleiben durfte, wo auch immer sie war. Ron, Hermine, die Weasleys, seine „Familie", und vor allem: Draco.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, war es heller, denn der Mann hatte sich mit einem Lumos hinter seine Frau gestellt.

Er war das perfekte Spiegelbild zu Harry, höchstens ein wenig älter.

Das war zuviel, und der 17- jährige entschwand in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.

* * *

Kommis? 


	3. Geheimnisse

Hier nun Teil drei in meiner Fic. Ich denke, hier wird ein wenig erklärt, was man nicht verstanden haben könnte. Wenn nicht, fragt bitte nach, ich werde dann versuchen, es noch zusätzlich in die Geschichte einzubauen.  
Also, es gehört immer noch nichts mir.  
Baibai )

* * *

Totenstille war im Gang. Genauer gesagt war es ein Flur. Der Flur zur Wohnung der Potters.  
Dann polterte etwas die versteckten Treppen herunter, anscheinend schimpfte Lucius wieder mit Draco. Die zwei Erwachsenen lösten sich aus ihrer Starre.  
„James... er ist hier... er ist wirklich hier..."  
Der Angesprochene drückte sich an sie, umarmte sie und hielt sie. Stumme Tränen der Freude lösten sich aus den grünen Smaragden.  
Dann riss ein vor Wut schnaubender blonder Aristokrat die Geheimtür auf, knallte die Tür wieder zu und sah mit einem Blick, was passiert war.  
„Nichts als Ärger mit diesem Potter...", seufzte er und fuhr mit einer Hand beruhigend über Lily´ s Haar.  
„Ich werde ihn hochbringen, zurück zu Draco... hat er euch schon gesehen?"  
Beide nickten, und Anastacia traute sich endlich wieder vor zu Harry. 

„Ist er tot?", fragte sie angsterfüllt.  
Lily lachte erleichtert auf.  
„Oh nein, Schatz... er hat sich nur böse den Kopf angehauen und ist eingeschlafen... Onkel Lu bringt ihn hoch. Vielleicht kannst du ihn mal besuchen, wenn du brav bist..."  
‚Onkel Lu' verdrehte die Augen, wie jedes Mal, wenn die rothaarige Frau ihn so ansprach.  
„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen, und wenn er euch schon gesehen hat, könnt ihr auch gleich mitkommen... werden wir das Geheimnis auch endlich los..."  
Damit hievte er sich den jungen Zauberer auf die Arme, ließ sich die unsichtbare Tür öffnen, vor welcher schon ein ungeduldiger Sohn darauf wartete, mit seinem Vater reden zu können.

„Dad, was ist mit ihm?"  
Vor Schock blieb Lucius erst mal stehen. War das gerade wirklich Sorge in der Stimme seines Sohnes gewesen? War Draco erwachsen geworden, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte? Hatte er endlich seinen eigenen Weg gefunden?  
„Jetzt sag schon... bitte, wenn ihm was passiert ist, ist immerhin meine Schuld..."  
Oh ja, und wie sein Sohn sich gemacht hatte... noch vor zwei Jahren hätte Draco alles für das Leid des Jungen getan, weil er selbst es ihm so beigebracht hatte, nun schien er extrem besorgt zu sein.  
„Vielleicht eine dicke Beule, ne Menge Kopfschmerzen, aber nichts ernstes. Ist wohl die Treppe runtergefallen und hat sich den Kopf an der Tür angestoßen. Aber sag Mal, was macht ihr hier? Was macht er hier?"  
„Ähm... ja, weißt du...", stammelte der Blonde rum. 

„Zaubertränkenachhilfe?"  
Ein ehrliches Lachen konnte er nicht zurückhalten. Es war ein angenehmes Lachen, seine Stimme schien wie dafür gemacht.  
„Ist schon okay, Sohn, du brauchst es nicht zu sagen."  
Erstaunt und ehrlich überrascht blieb Draco stehen, sah seinem Vater nach. Nichts? Nicht mal eine kleine Standpauke? Was war hier los? Hatte er was verpasst!  
Ja, hatte er.

Das wurde ihm klar, als er ein kleines Kind, ein Mädchen, höchstens fünf Jahre alt, aus dem Geheimgang wuseln sah, an einer Hand eine bildhübsche junge Frau, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit die Mutter von Harry hätte sein können. Der hatte ihm nämlich schon so manches Bild seiner Eltern gezeigt, und die Frau sah ihr extrem...

Irgendwas lief hier gewaltig schief. Eben hatte er auch noch einen Mann gesehen, der James Potter verteufelt ähnlich sah.

Kurz entschlossen lief er hinter seinem Vater her, schaute etwas besorgt auf den nun friedlich im Bett liegenden Harry und blickte dann Lucius direkt in die grauen Augen.  
„Was geht hier vor? Warum bist du so ruhig, warum hab ich da gerade Harrys Eltern aus dem Gang kommen sehen, warum läuft hier ein kleines Kind rum und warum waren die hier?"  
Das Thema des Gespräches kam gerade rein. Plötzlich zupfte etwas am Ärmel von Dracos Hemd.  
„Bist du Draco?", fragte ihn eine Kinderstimme.  
„Äh... ja...?"  
„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen! Mom und Dad haben mir schon so viel von dir erzählt! Du bist der Sohn von Onkel Lucius, nicht? Ich bin Anastacia Potter!" 

„Anastacia Potter... hi... Dad, ich will jetzt SOFORT wissen, was hier abläuft. Und bitte, verzichte auf jegliche Lügen. Ich will das jetzt wissen."  
Schließlich saßen alle, auch Narcissa, die auch kurz darauf angekommen war, um das Bett herum und wussten nicht, wo sie anfangen sollten, zu erklären.

„Ich denke, angefangen hat es auf Hogwarts.", begann James leise.  
„Sowohl ich als auch dein Vater, Draco, sind keine wirklichen Erben der Familien... na, sagen wir, so halb. Meine Mutter, also Carmen Potter, war ja mal eine Malfoy. Und Lucius Mutter, Calista, war ihre Schwester. Nun, allerdings war es so, dass Calista weder Kinder zeugen, noch gebären konnte... ergo ist Lu kein Kind von ihr."  
„Lu! Dad!", lachte Draco. Sein Vater, der stolze, herrische und sonst so coole Mann ließ sich von einem Potter – noch dazu von JAMES Potter - ‚Lu' nennen!  
„Lach nicht, Draco Julian Malfoy, das ist nicht witzig.", knurrte der ältere Blonde.  
„Sorry..", presste der noch heraus, vor lauter Grinsen ein ungewohnter Anblick.  
„Auf jeden Fall ist es jetzt so... meine Mutter wurde schwanger, allerdings nicht von einem Potter, mit dem sie schon verheiratet war... in stiller Übereinkunft mit Calista und Seraphin, der mit Calista verheiratet war, gab sie das Kind an sie. Niemand weiß davon und es wird auch so schnell hoffentlich niemand erfahren.  
Zwei Jahre später wurde sie erneut schwanger... wieder nicht von Domingo Potter. Diesmal behielt sie das Kind... sie konnte ihn täuschen."  
Das Lachen war immer leiser geworden, schließlich war auch das Grinsen wie weggewischt.  
„Ihr... oh nein, ihr verarscht mich... ohne mich..."  
„Doch Draco, das sind zwei waschechte Brüder. Wer hätte das gedacht, nicht wahr? James Potter und Lucius Malfoy... die größten Rivalen, sehen wir mal von Severus ab... Brüder. Und sie haben es gewusst. Schon immer. Nur nie ein Wort darüber verloren.", meldete sich seine Mutter zu Wort.  
„Wir waren keine Rivalen, Cissa... im Grunde waren wir nur beide hinter euch beiden her...", neckte James.  
Lily verdrehte die Augen.  
„Oh ja, und wie... stell sich einer mal vor, dass der mächtige Malfoy was von einem Schlammblut wollte... oder, Lu?" – oh, sie liebet es, ihn zu ärgern – „und James Potter... von der Cousine seines besten Freundes."  
„Du warst hinter Harrys Mum her! Dad, da tun sich ja Abgründe auf...", lachte der Erbe der Malfoys wieder. Das konnte doch nicht sein... sein Vater und James Potter waren Brüder... sein Vater hatte den dunklen Lord hintergangen und die Potters gerettet... und sein Vater war es, der den immer noch lebendigen Potters half, am Leben zu bleiben, der ihnen Schutz bot...

„Bitte, sagt mir dass ich träume... das ist doch nicht euer Ernst... Mum... bitte..."  
Jetzt kam Verzweiflung. Sein gesamtes Weltbild war gekippt. Das konnte doch alles nicht sein... Harry war sein Cousin...  
Und den eigenen Cousin zu lieben... galt als Inzest und war gesetzlich verboten.  
Er stützte sich mit den Ellebogen auf den Knien ab und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Einmal in seinem Leben hatte er etwas, dass er beschützen wollte, dass er liebte, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte und dann wurde es ihm entrissen.  
„Draco, jetzt komm schon. So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht. Na gut, ihr seid miteinander verwandt, zerstört das jetzt eure Freundschaft?", fragte sein Vater.  
„Lucius. Die zwei sind nicht befreundet.", antworteten die Frauen gleichzeitig.  
„Und was sind sie dann?", machte James weiter.

Draco schaute wieder auf, blickte seinen Vater an. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, ließen ihn verloren wirken.  
„Dad, es kann keine Freundschaft zerstören... aber was uns verbindet, das ist Liebe... er darf einfach nicht mein Cousin sein..."  
Während die Männer, einfühlsam wie sie nun mal sind, nichts bemerkt haben, nahm Cissa ihren Sohn in den Arm, ebenso wie seine Tante nun auch kam und ihm beruhigend über den Kopf streichelte.  
„Niemand wird es erfahren. Niemand weiß, dass Lucius und James Brüder sind... und im übrigen denke ich, dass Harry der Welt genug Gutes getan hat, um diesen Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen. Was sollen wir denn schon dagegen tun? Ihr liebt euch, und wir können das auch nicht unterbinden... außerdem ist es in Reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien fast schon üblich, Cousinen/ Cousins zu heiraten.", beruhigte die Rothaarige den jungen Mann, der krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu weinen.  
„Genau. Ihr zwei werdet keine Ausnahme machen... Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass es bei Reinblütern anders abläuft als beim Rest... wenn sich nicht gerade jemand dazu entschließt, jemand völlig anderen zu heiraten...", lachte Dracos Mutter und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Ich kann bei ihm bleiben?" – seine Mutter nickte – „Niemand wird da was gegen machen können?" – wieder ein Nicken – „Und es wird sich sonst nichts ändern?"  
„Dray, warum sollte sich etwas ändern? Du und Harry seid die einzigen, die sich umstellen müssen... immerhin wohnen James und Lily schon hier, seit der dunkle Lord sie töten wollte... Lucius konnte ihn umstimmen... na, so halb. Nur durfte es niemand wissen, denn alle – auch die Todesser – glaubten daran, dass die Potters nicht überleben würden. So einigten sich die beiden, dass Lucius sie töten sollte... hat er jedenfalls nie getan. Der Lord weiß heute noch nichts davon." 

Das beeindruckte den jungen Zauberer. So hatte er seinen Vater nie kennen gelernt. Ja, er war ein guter Vater, aber im Beisein des Lords war er nie so aufmüpfig gewesen, und das, was er geleistet hatte, war schon fast Selbstmord.

„Das hast du nicht... ey man... ich... das hätte ich nie erwartet. Auf einmal sitzt da nicht mehr mein Vater, sondern ein mir gänzlich unbekannter Mann, der zufällig der Onkel meines Freundes ist... hui...", ließ er verlauten und grinste dabei. Das war alles so surreal.

„Ich bring doch nicht meinen Bruder um... so weit kommt´ s ja noch. Schlimm genug dass der Lord das von sich aus vor hatte..."

Wieder spitze sich ein Paar Ohren.

„Ja? Ich höre! Warum war das so schlimm?"

Lucius murmelte etwas, dass sich nach ‚Diesmal bist du dran, Jamie', anhörte.

„Ja... ähm... nicht so leicht zu erklären. Du erinnerst dich an die, nennen wir es mal Affäre, unserer Mutter?"

Ein Nicken des Blonden.

„Sie wusste es nicht, aber wir haben es rausgefunden. Das war ein gewisser... sagt dir der Name Tom Riddle was?"

„Nö. Sollte?"

Die vier Erwachsenen fingen an zu lachen.

„Haben wir wohl vergessen zu erwähnen... Tom Riddle, du hattest mal sein Tagebuch in der Hand... zweites Schuljahr, erinnerst du dich?", fragte sein Vater.

„Ah ja, da war was... Moment. Der Tom Riddle, Tom Vorlost Riddle, der in diesem Tagebuch gesteckt hat, meint ihr den?"

Alle nickten.

Draco erbleichte. Er kannte die Geschichte um das Buch, denn Harry hatte sie ihm erzählt.

„Ist heute „Verarschen wir Draco mal ein wenig Tag" oder was? Das meint ihr nicht ernst..."

Wieder lachten sie.

„Was glaubst du denn, warum er Parsel sprechen kann? Das kommt nicht einfach durch einen Fluch... trotz dem kann es Harry. So Fähigkeiten nehmen schon komische Wege."

Dann klatschte Lily eine Hand vor den Mund.

„James, da haben wir doch grade vergessen... ich bin gleich wieder da...", damit sprang sie auf und rannte wohl zurück in den Kerker.

Kurz sahen sie ihr nach, bis sie ein freudiges Bellen hörten und sie mit einem riesigen schwarzen Hund wiederkam.

In Draco kroch die blanke Panik hoch.

„Das ist kein Grimm, hoffe ich doch, oder?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, das ist kein Grimm. Wenn ich vorstellen dürfte...", begann James, wurde aber von einer glockenhellen Kinderstimme unterbrochen. Anastacia hatte bisher neben Harry im Bett gelegen und geschlafen, doch mit dem Bellen war sie wachgeworden und sprang nun über Harry drüber um zu den Hund zu kommen.

„Siri, Siri! Hallo!", strahlte sie und umarmte den großen Hund. Der fing daraufhin an zu wachsen und wurde zu einem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der sie lachend auf den Arm nahm.

„Hallo meine Kleine! Wie geht es meiner Lieblingspatentochter so, hm?"

Der junge Mann seufzte erleichtert aus.

„Könntet ihr bitte aufhören, mich so zu erschrecken? Okay, es ist nur Black, aber bitte... ich will meinen nächsten Geburtstag noch erleben..."

Harry war unbemerkt von den anderen durch die Trampelei auf seinem Bett erwacht, auch, weil das Mädchen ihm direkt in den Bauch gelaufen war... jetzt starrte er die ganze Versammlung an, einmal über die Malfoys zu seinen Eltern, zu Sirius und schließlich zu seinem Freund, der an seinem Bett saß und anscheinend mehr wusste als er.

„Ähm...", versuchte er, leise auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, erfolglos.

Das war so komisch. Er lag bei den Malfoys im Bett, um sich herum die Eltern seines Freundes, sein Pate, sein Freund und seine tot geglaubten Eltern mit einem Mädchen, das anscheinend seine Schwester war.

Dann fiel der Blick von Draco wieder auf Harry, der ihn im selben Moment auch ansah.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zeigte sich dann auf dem schmalen, blassen Gesicht.

„Endlich wach, Dornröschen? Wir haben schon mal ein wenig geplaudert, während du Schönheitsschlaf betrieben hast...", neckte er ihn.

„Haha... verzeih, wenn ich jetzt nicht lache... okay. Sirius, was ist hier los?"

Der wurde völlig abrupt aus seiner Unterhaltung über Sessel und welche gemütlicher waren gerissen, die er mit Anastacia geführt hatte.

„Ah... Moment... da fang ich an. Die Mutter deines Vaters hatte eine Affäre mit Voldemort, daraus ist dann Lucius entstanden, allerdings bei der sterilen Schwester deiner Oma aufgewachsen. Zwei Jahre später wurde dein Vater geboren, ist allerdings auch ein Sohn von Voldemort..."

So fing er an. Und als er soviel erzählt hatte, dass Harry auf dem gleichen Stand war wie Draco, war dieser wieder kurz vor einer Ohnmacht. Die war nämlich um einiges einfacher und netter als diese Enthüllungen.

„ ... und schließlich waren sie gerade dabei, zu erklären, warum deine Eltern noch leben."

„Genau. Wie gesagt, wegen irgend so einer dämlichen Prophezeiung dachte er, du würdest ihm gefährlich werden."

Der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen wurde trüb.

„Ja, immer wieder die Prophezeiung... schaut nicht so, ich kenne sie. Dumbledore hat sie mir erzählt, nachdem wir wieder zurück waren, im festen Glauben, dass der dumme Köter sich verabschiedet hat...", sagte Harry leicht grimmig in Richtung seines Patenonkels.

Der zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern und meinte, dass er so schnell nicht wieder ins Ministerium gehen würde.

„Auf jeden Fall wäre es praktisch, wieder zu Halloween zurückzukehren.", fuhr Dracos Vater fort, „Voldemort wollte also euch drei umbringen, hatte das allerdings mir aufgetragen, was er sich abschminken konnte, weil ich doch nicht meinen Lieblingsbruder töte. Schließlich haben wir es so gemacht: Sie mussten verschwinden, ohne, dass es jemand weiß, sonst wären wir alle tot gewesen. Man widersetzt sich nicht einfach so einem dunklen Lord, auch nicht, wenn man der Sohn ist. Wir haben also einen Blutbann auf dich gelegt, Harry. Er schützte dich vor der Attacke Voldemorts, denn dich wollte er selbst erledigen. Deine Eltern haben wir nachgebildet... ein einfacher Verwandlungszauber. Niemand hat etwas bemerkt, auch unser Vater nicht. Bevor du fragst: nein, er war kein Familienmensch. Den Rest kennst du. Deine Eltern wurden hier her gebracht, denn hier hätte sie niemand vermutet. Niemand weiß von der Verwandtschaft."

Wieder übernahm James.

„Wir haben also vor sechs Monaten Sirius vor dem Ministerium gerettet und hierher gebracht. Du hättest dieses Gesicht sehen sollen, als er uns gesehen hat. Göttlich. Um... wir hatten eigentlich nicht vor, euch so schnell einzuweihen, aber was passiert ist, ist nun mal passiert... deine Schwester hast du bereits kennen gelernt, Harry?"

Der schwarzhaarige schaute sich das kleine Mädchen noch mal genau an.

Sie war eine Kopie seiner Mutter. Nur die Augen...

„Ihr habt das aber nicht extra gemacht, dass ich so aussehe wie du und sie wie Mum, oder?", fragte er direkt seinen Vater. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und schaute seine Eltern leicht verletzt an.

„Warum wart ihr nicht bei mir? Ich habe den Irren jetzt Fünf Mal gesehen, und ich bin ihm immer entkommen... wo wart ihr, als ich euch da gebraucht habe? Warum konntet ihr nicht wenigstens Dumbledore einweihen? Nur einen, der mir Mut machen kann? Ich wollte immer mit euch leben und nun weiß ich, dass ich fünfzehn Jahre die Chance dazu gehabt hätte, stattdessen musste ich bei den Dursleys leben und mich als Hauself betätigen... ich hoffe, ihr versteht dass ich mich so ein kleines bisschen verarscht vorkomme."

„Wenn du in wirklicher Gefahr warst, waren wir da, wenn wir konnten.", antwortete seine Mutter. „Allerdings konnten wir auch nicht riskieren, dass wir alle getötet werden, denn hätte Voldemort nur einen Hauch hiervon mitbekommen, wäre es aus mit uns und den Malfoys gewesen."

„Erinnerst du dich an den Verbotenen Wald, in dem ihr das Einhorn gefunden habt? Dir hat ein Zentaur geholfen – das war James."

Harry schnaubte leicht überrascht.

„Ich dachte, du wärst ein Hirsch.", witzelte er.

„Abgewandelter Vielsafttrank ist alles.", entgegnete er. „Mit dem Zeug kannst du werden, was du willst."

„Okay, mein Vater kann also auch sinnloses Zeug philosophieren."

„Ausschließlich sinnloses Zeug, Harry.", verbesserte Lucius.

„Im zweiten Jahr, als ihr die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden habt... du weißt genauso gut wie wir, dass du niemals genug Vertrauen zu Dumbledore hattest, um Fawkes und den Hut zu rufen."

„Das wart also auch ihr."

Lily nickte.

„Eine etwas weniger lustige Erfahrung für mich war es, dich durch einen Geheimgang rennen zu sehen. Drittes Jahr, weißt du noch?"

„Du meinst die Schneeballschlacht mit Draco?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„James konnte es nicht lassen und hat anonym den Zwillingen geschrieben, dass du es vielleicht ganz nötig hättest, mal raus zu gehen... na ja."

Erfreut schien sie jedenfalls nicht.

„Als ihr von den Dementoren belagert wurdet, du und Sirius... da ist auch James gekommen und hat dir geholfen. Ich weiß nicht genau was er getan hat, aber... er hat dich dazu gebracht, den Patronus zu rufen. Im vierten Jahr... da konnten wir dir nicht viel helfen, aber wir haben im See auf dich aufgepasst. Freundliche Wesen sind sie nicht, die Wassermenschen... Bei der Begegnung mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern hat Lucius dich geschützt. Im übrigen haben wir die Maulende Myrte beauftragt gehabt, etwas auf dich zu achten."

„Ach deswegen hat sie mir immer im Bad nachgespannt...", murmelte Harry.

„Da fällt mir ein. Warum ist eigentlich das Tagebuch vom Irren zu Ginny gewandert?", fragte der Junge-der-lebt.

„Direkter Befehl von Voldemort... es wäre dumm gewesen, es nicht zu tun, es hätte alles auffliegen lassen können. Wir hofften, dass du es schaffen würdest. Hat ja auch funktioniert."

„Das mit dem Kröter im Büro von der Umbridge letztes Jahr war übrigens eine Idee von Lucius. Hat ne Menge Spaß gebracht.", meinte James nun grinsend.

Dabei fiel Harry noch etwas ein.

„Sirius, der Spiegel – du weißt schon, der zwei Wege Spiegel – warum hat er nicht funktioniert?"

Der Black fing an, rosa anzulaufen, nachdem sich James und Lucius angegrinst hatten.

„Das ist ein Problem, das ganz leicht zu erklären ist. Weißt du, diese Spiegel funktionieren natürlich nur dann, wenn man sich nicht draufsetzt und dabei die Scheibe zerdeppert.", erklärte Narcissa schmunzelnd.

Das machte die beiden Jungen sprachlos.

„Du... du hast dich draufgesetzt!", brach der grünäugige schließlich heraus und fing an zu lachen.

„Mittlerweile geht er ja wieder."

Schließlich krabbelte Anastacia wieder zurück zu ihrem Bruder und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Eine kleine Schmusemaus ist das ja...", lächelte er und nahm sie in den Arm.

Schließlich überwand sich Harry, der das Ganze noch nicht wirklich begreifen konnte.

Er stand auf, nachdem er Anastacia vorsichtig aus seinen Armen entlassen hatte und umarmte seine Eltern.

Und es tat gut. Es tat gut, und er spürte, dass das seine Familie war.

„Endlich haben wir dich wieder...", flüsterte seine Mutter, die ihn so fest hielt, als würde er sich gleich in Luft auflösen.

An diesem Abend wurden noch einige Geschichten erzählt.

„Sag doch mal, Draco, seit wann bist du eigentlich schon mit Harry zusammen?"

„Ja, Dad, lass mal überlegen... das dürften jetzt... dreieinhalb Jahre sein."

Wenn Draco seinen Vater jemals sprachlos gesehen hatte, dieses Gesicht übertraf alles.

Man konnte das selbe von James sagen.

„Drei...? Vor zwei Jahren wolltest du ihn doch noch tot sehen, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Ich konnte meiner Umgebung schon immer genau das vorspielen, was sie sehen wollte... im zweiten Jahr hat es gefunkt und als wir uns dann im Zug vor den Ferien getroffen haben, wurde das halt auch fest. Jetzt weißt du, warum ich Harry einladen wollte im Sommer, und wir wissen, warum du es nicht erlaubt hast."

„Hm... stimmt.", brummte der Weißblonde.

„Hättet ihr die Potters entdeckt, wer weiß, wie schnell es rausgekommen wäre, weil wir in der Zeit wirklich nichts hätten machen können."

Die Ferien vergingen viel zu schnell für Harry.

Nya, ich freue mich immer noch über kommentare...


	4. Überraschungen

Haaaaaallo!

Nach langer Zeit melde ich mich auch zurück...

Ich hatte keine Lust, diese Geschichte weiter on zu stellen, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich dachte, wenn ich keine Reviews bekomme, will die Geschichte auch keiner lesen.

Nach ewigen Zeiten hab ich doch noch welche bekommen, und das freut mich um so mehr.

Danke!

Es tut mir auch leid, wenn sich jetzt jemand auf den Schlips getreten fühlt, aber nun werde ich regelmäßig posten. So viele Teile hab ich nicht mehr, und dann ist die Story auch schon zuende.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem vierten Kapitel!

Sumire )

* * *

Überraschungen

„Hey, Harry! Hier sind wir!", rief ihn Hermine an den Haustisch.

Nun waren sie wieder zurück in Hogwarts und das Festessen sollte beginnen.

„Also bis Samstag, Dray. Vergiss nicht, wir haben diese Woche das Quidditchfeld."

„Träum weiter... Professor Snape hat uns doch extra eine Genehmigung ausgestellt."

Spielerisch baute sich der doch etwas größere Gryffindor vor Draco auf und stützte die Hände in die Seite.

„Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wer hier das Feld bekommt?"

„Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an..."

So ging das noch weiter, bis sie an ihren Tischen saßen, und selbst dann noch, denn sie saßen direkt hintereinander.

Die Hälfte der Schüler war still, die andere tuschelte schon.

„Ich denke, ihr regelt das am besten dann, wenn ihr alleine seid, die gucken schon alle."

Das sahen sie auch ein. Nur kurze Zeit später ging es wieder los.

„Seh ich nicht recht oder habt ihr da wirklich Nudeln! Das ist ja echt unfair...", moserte ein gewisser Potter seinen Freund an.

„Einen ehemaligen Hauselfen in der Küche zu haben ist manchmal ganz praktisch...", grinste der zurück.

„Gib mir auch mal welche.", antwortete Harry schlicht und reichte seinen Teller rüber, der auch befüllt wurde.

„Nie bist du zufrieden, Harry...", scherzte der Blonde noch.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Schatz."

Totenstille in der gesamten Halle.

Es wurden ein, zwei unsichere Blicke ausgetauscht, Snape und McGonagall schienen nicht nur geschockt, sondern fast schon entsetzt zu sein, Flitwick war von seinem Stuhl gefallen.

Draco und Harry zuckten nur kurz mit den Schultern und fingen an zu essen.

Später, als sie sich trafen, lachten sie gemeinsam über das Essen. Sie hatten beschlossen, nichts mehr zu vertuschen. Es half ja doch nichts. Das war bestimmt das Gespräch der Schule.

„Göttlich, die blicke von Snape und McGonagall...", lachte Draco.

„Die von den Schülern waren auch nicht schlecht..", grinste Harry.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen tauchten die beiden zusammen beim Frühstück auf und trennten sich mit einem schnellen Kuss voneinander, nachdem sie auf die Uhr geschaut hatten und bemerkt hatten, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten. 

Und wie erwartet wurden sie überall gemustert und alles zerriss sich das Maul über sie.

„Dray, schreib deinem Vater, dass ich meinen Tarnumhang bei euch vergessen habe, und frag gleich mal wegen den Sommerferien!", fügte er in Zaubertränke noch dazu.

Draco nickte, lächelte und begutachtete ihren Trank.

„Der Trank müsste nun violett schimmern, eine kleine Abwandlung, denn dieser Trank hält nur für fünf Minuten. Wenn dem nicht so ist -" an dieser Stelle schaute er abfällig zu Neville „sollten sie schleunigst versuchen, den Trank lila zu färben."

Harry sah den Blonden zufrieden an.

„Lehnen wir uns zurück und entspannen, denn das Zeug muss jetzt noch eine halbe Stunde ziehen und solange haben wir nichts zu tun... okay, ich frag ihn.", schmunzelte er den Schwarzhaarigen an und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Snape schaute sie an, man sah, dass er nicht zufrieden war mit dieser Situation.

‚Ich werde wohl mit Sev reden müssen...', dachte der Grauäugige grinsend.

* * *

„Bald... nicht mehr lange..." 

Es war eine unheimliche Stimme, ein leises Flüstern, dass sich einem die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Bald werden wir die Möglichkeit haben, nach Hogwarts zu kommen..."

Und die Person lachte.

* * *

Wieder waren einige Wochen vergangen. Harrys Umhang war wieder da und von den Malfoys hatte er grünes Licht für die Ferien bekommen. Niemand wunderte sich noch über die sechs Personen, die fast durchgehend zusammen durch die Gänge liefen – Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Pansy und Millicent. 

„Harry, was ist los? Du bist so anders geworden über die Ferien... so unbekümmert. Hast du Sirius gesehen oder was?", hatte Hermine einmal gefragt.

„Jaaa... oh, er ist richtig aufgeblüht, der liebe Hund..."

Er fühlte sich einfach glücklich. Er hatte endlich eine richtige Familie. Er hatte seine Eltern kennen gelernt und hatte eine Schwester. Auch wenn es niemand wissen durfte.

Der einzige Nachteil daran war, dass er der Enkel des dunklen Lords war. Doch bei der Vorstellung eines Voldemorts im Schaukelstuhl und mit weißem Bart, wie er kleinen Kindern Geschichten vorlas, musste er so urplötzlich lachen, dass Professor McGonagall, in deren Unterricht er gerade saß, Gryffindor Punkte abzog. Zwar nur zwei, aber immerhin.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte...", japste er.

Auf einmal erschütterte das Schloss. Alles bebte und niemand wusste, was los war.

Unvermittelt sprangen Harry und Draco auf.

„Rührt euch nicht von der Stelle!", brüllte der Slytherin noch, bevor, beide aus dem Raum liefen.

„Sie kommen! ER ist da!", rief Parvati, als sie aus dem Fenster sah und Scharen von schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken sah, an der Spitze Voldemort.

Dann sahen sie auch verschiedene Lehrer, und mitten zwischen ihnen ihre zwei Freunde.

Insgesamt zehn Lehrer und zwei Schüler, gegen eine Hundertschaft von Todessern.

Und ein Zauber hielt sie im Schloss gefangen, sodass niemand hinaus oder hinein konnte.

„Oh, viel Glück...", flüsterte Hermine.

* * *

„Macht mit den anderen, was ihr wollt, aber Potter gehört mir und wird nicht angerührt. Lucius!", sprach der Dunkle ruhig. 

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Wieso steht dein Sohn bei dem Jungen und nicht bei uns?"

Kurze Stille.

„Ich weiß nicht, mein Lord. Ich kann in letzter Zeit nicht viel aus ihm heraus holen."

Voldemort zischte leise auf und lachte dann.

„Du warst noch nie ein guter Lügner... aber gut, wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, warum dein Sohn unsere Seite verrät..."

„Ich denke, ich habe das Recht, meinen Sohn tun zu lassen was er für Richtig hält, Vater."

Stille. Unheimliche Stille. Niemand wusste, dass der dunkle Lord einen Sohn hatte. Todesser und Verteidiger der Schule waren gleichermaßen erstaunt. Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy.

Unbemerkt nickten sich Draco und Harry zu.

„DAD! JETZT!", riefen sie gleichzeitig.

Auch das sorgte für Verwirrung. Selbst Voldemort war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, zwei seiner Todesser, einer davon sein Sohn und sein treuester Diener, auf die ‚Gören' zulaufen zu sehen.

„Wenigstens von dir hätte ich erwartet, Lucius, dass du nicht so verdorben bist wie dein lieber Bruder... du siehst ja, was es ihm gebracht hat... nur den Tod... aber wer steckt da unter dem anderen Umhang? Ein kurz entschlossener... die Seite zu wechseln? Ein vermeintlicher ‚neuer' Vater für Potter?", spottete er.

Jetzt ging es endgültig drunter und drüber in den Gedanken der Kämpfer. Lucius Malfoy hat einen Bruder? Und der dunkle Lord hat zwei Söhne?

„Hey, Tom... es gibt da eine Kleinigkeit, die macht mir Sorgen.", mischte sich nun auch Harry ein.

„Nenn mich nicht so... Baby Potter..."

„Okay, ein Kompromiss. Du nennst mich nicht mehr Potter, mein Name ist Harry – H a r r y - und ich dich nicht mehr Tom... Großvater. So, kommen wir zu meinem Problem: Was willst du hier?"

Entsetztes aufkeuchen aus den Reihen der Lehrer. McGonagall hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, Snape schaute ihn an als wäre er blöd.

„Du wirst genauso sterben wie dein Vater... arrogant, dumm."

In einer leichten, fließenden Bewegung zogen die beiden Todesser in der Nähe der Jungs die Kapuzen und die Masken ab.

„Ich fühle mich noch recht lebendig, Vater...", sagte eine kühle Stimme, die sich unter der zweiten Robe verborgen hatte und nun kurz zu Dumbledore nickte und dann seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. James Potter war wieder da.

Wenn man die Szene so sah, konnte man auf den Gedanken kommen, Voldemort ließe sich einfach durch ein paar Fakten vernichten. Seine Todesser waren verwirrt, er selbst nicht minder. Dann erhob er seine Stimme.

„LUCIUS!", donnerte er, „Du solltest sie töten! Wieso steht er vor mir? Was bezweckst du damit, Sohn?"

„Ich beschütze meine Familie vor einem Idioten."

Das war das Stichwort. Man sah noch vier rote Funken, allesamt aus dem Hinterhalt, aus den Reihen der Todesser, direkt auf den Lord. Der war auch gegen diese extrem kräftigen Stupor nicht gewachsen, auch, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte.

Dann ging es los. Die Todesser griffen an, doch die Verteidigung mit Lucius und James ganz vorne mit dabei hielt.

Dann sahen die beiden Potters etwas, das ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Anastacia!", brüllte Harry.

Das kleine Mädchen, gerade drei Meter von Voldemort entfernt, schaute sich um, suchte nach der Person, die sie gerufen hatte.

Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt rannte direkt ins Kampffeld, schnappt sich das Kind und flüchtete wieder vor den Flüchen des Tyrannen, der auch davon zu überrascht war.

Er hatte also nicht schnell genug reagiert.

Ein Schutzfeld um sich und Anastacia aufbauend sprintete er zu seiner Lehrerein für Verwandlung und übergab sie.

„Was machst du hier! Du solltest doch im Manor bleiben..."

„Aber... aber alle waren weg...", schluchzte die Kleine.

Schnell gab Harry ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, lächelte sie dann an.

„Ist gut, ist schon okay. Tante Minerva wird dich jetzt ins Schloss bringen und da trinkt ihr schön einen Kakao mit Hermine und Ron, okay? Geht!"

Die völlig überrumpelte Lehrerin wurde ins Schloss gedrückt.

Der Rest hatte sich schon weiter vorgekämpft und drängte die Feinde zurück.

„Harry! Jetzt! Mach es jetzt!"

Der Angesprochene nickte und fing an, unverständliche Zischlaute auszustoßen, die niemand überhören konnte. Außer Voldemort, denn es war Parsel.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab weggeworfen, sich konzentriert und eine flüchtige Schutzbarriere um sich errichtet. Dann hatte er den Beschwörungszauber ausgesprochen, den er und Draco tief Nachts in einem der verbotenen Bücher gefunden hatten. Sie waren beide erstaunt gewesen, dass es ein Buch, das in Parsel und Latein geschrieben war, in der Schulbibliothek gab. Harry konnte es ohne Probleme in beiden Sprachen lesen und brachte dem völlig überraschten Draco nebenbei ein wenig Parsel bei. Dann fanden sie die Beschwörung, die ein früher Vorläufer des Avada Kedavra war und von Slytherin persönlich entwickelt worden war. Es gab einen Gegenspruch, doch auch der verhinderte das Sterben nicht, aber es gab dem Opfer die Chance, sich zu rächen und so kam eine abgeschwächte Variante des Fluches heraus, die dem Angreifer nur noch ein paar Jahre gab.

Allerdings musste der Angegriffene den Fluch und Gegenfluch kennen. Und Parsel beherrschen.

Harry und Draco wollten zuerst nicht, doch schnell bemerkten sie, dass es keine andere Chance gab.

Harry sprach den letzten Satz. Dann starrten er und der Dunkle Lord sich an, bevor der deutlich ältere von ihnen langsam in die Knie ging und dann in Flammen aufging.

Jeder Todesser erschrak, als eine Flamme auf ihren Unterarmen begann, das Mal abzubrennen. Es tat nicht weh, aber es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

Narcissa stand mittlerweile bei ihrem Mann und Sohn, sie war eine der verdeckten Todesser gewesen.

Die anderen drei kamen langsam auf Harry zu, der den Tod des gefürchteten Lords beobachtete. Dann nahmen sie die Kapuzen und Masken ab.

Albus und die Lehrer waren – milde gesagt – geschockt.

Lily lächelte ihren Sohn an, wuschelte ihm kurz durch die Haare, dann kam Sirius hervor und sie schlugen ein High-Five, zum Schluss noch Remus Lupin. Auch er wirkte erleichtert und froh.

Oben im Klassenraum für Verwandlungen saßen die Schüler mit Minerva und Anastacia, die nun aus dem Fenster schaute, und waren nicht minder überrascht wie die Kämpfer.

„Mummy ist da! Und Daddy und Harry! Oh bitte, darf ich wieder zu ihnen? Bitte, Tante Minerva!"

Nicht nur sie, auch Hermine, Ron und die Freunde waren schon fast auf dem Weg. Pansy nahm das Kind an der Hand und dann rannten sie, zusammen mit der gesamten Schule hinaus auf das Gelände, wo ein erschöpfter Retter der Welt in den Armen seines blonden Freundes hing und sich von seinen Eltern und seinen Freunden und Lehrern betüdeln ließ.

„Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft!", brüllen sie schon von weitem.

Harry lachte auf und zeigte einmal in die Runde.

„Nicht ich, wir haben es geschafft... alle zusammen..."

Dann sackte er in sich ein und seine Beine versagten.

„Jetzt mach keinen Scheiß...", flüsterte Draco erschrocken.

„Ich bin müde Dray... lass mich schlafen...", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige und war eine Sekunde später in Morpheus Armen versunken.

„Ja, das muss ihn schön geschlaucht haben... bring ihn hoch, Sohn. Er hat sich seine Pause wirklich verdient.", schmunzelte Lucius.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich diese Runde störe, aber... könnt ihr uns bitte Mal erklären was das Ganze soll! Was sind das für Doppelgänger von Lily und James? Warum habt ihr da unter den Todessern gesteckt?" und ähnliche Fragen kamen jetzt von Dumbledore, der noch leicht überfahren und geschockt schien.

„Albus... du solltest wissen, dass man uns nicht einfach so nachmacht... es tut uns nicht minder leid, dass ihr uns für tot gehalten habt, aber seht doch, nur so konnten wir leben.", versuchte Lily zu erklären.

Schließlich sah der Greis ein, dass sie lebten und eine Träne rann in seinen weißen Bart.

„Willkommen zurück...", lächelte er und nahm beide in seine Arme.

„Mami! Papi! Was ist mit Harry!", fragte nun auch eine erschütterte kleine Schwester, die ihren Bruder auf dem Boden liegen sah, wie er sich nicht regte (Draco war noch nicht aus der Menschenmasse rausgekommen).

„Sei leise, er schläft. Er hat eben viel Kraft gebraucht."

„Zu spät, aber danke, Dad...", blinzelte das Gesprächsthema und setzte sich auf.

„Was sollte das denn? Wir hatten dir doch gesagt, du sollst zu Hause bleiben! Ann, weißt du, wie gefährlich das war?", schalt er sie sanft.

„Ich weiß... aber dann wart ihr doch alle weg... und ich hab dieses ... Ding... gefunden... und dann war ich hier... war das Opa, der da in dem roten?"

Harry lachte und nickte.

Dann ließ er sich komplett auf das weiche Gras fallen, streckte sich und lachte dem Himmel entgegen.

„Wir sind frei!"

Den Jubel, der auf diese drei Worte ausbrach, konnte man in dieser Form nie wieder in der Welt hören, so befreiend wirkten sie.

* * *

Feddisch für heute... Review?


	5. Endlich glücklich?

Und ein neuer teil )

Hoffe, der gefällt euch auch!

Das Ministerium nahm die meisten Todesser gefangen. Spione (wie Snape) oder neue Helden (Sirius, Remus und auch die Malfoys) blieben. Der Black wurde noch an Ort und Stelle für frei erklärt und auch der Werwolf bekam genug des Dankes ab.

Schließlich musste man der gesamten Schule noch erklären, was genau geschehen war.

„Durch Lucius wussten wir, was an Halloween geschehen sollte. Wir konnten aber nichts dagegen unternehmen. Pettigrew war bereits der Geheimniswahrer und ändern lassen konnten wir es nicht mehr, da für diese Aufgabe viel Zeit gebraucht wird. Wir konnten also nur noch hoffen und warten. Diese ganze dumme Geschichte mit Sirius war nicht eingeplant, und helfen konnten wir ihm leider auch nicht. Wir versteckten uns bei meinem Bruder, beobachteten das Geschehen der Welt aus dem Verborgenen. Ah Albus, da fällt mir doch gerade ein...", unterbrach sich James selbst.

„... hast du dir das Buch „Tausend Flüche und ihre Anwendung" vor vier Jahren eigentlich gekauft oder nicht?"

„Jaja, das steht oben... aber woher weißt du davon? Da war nur so ein komischer Kauz, der mir geraten hat, das Buch zu kaufen und dem jungen Harry Potter zu Weihnachten zu schenken...", lächelte er plötzlich wissend.

„James!", entrüstete sich Lily.

„Was? Ich kann meinen Sohn doch nicht ohne dieses Buch in sein Leben gehen lassen..."

Dafür bekam er gleich von zwei Seiten einen Stoß in die Rippen. Einmal von Lily und einmal von Harry.

„Dachtest wohl ich schaff das nicht ohne deine Hilfe, was, Dad?"

„Auf jeden Fall,", erzählte Lily weiter, „halfen wir im Kampf so gut es eben ging... Wir ließen Geheime Informationen an den Orden fließen, haben euch gewarnt, euch ermutigt. Und schließlich hat Draco Harry nach Malfoy Manor gebracht und das Geheimnis war weg. Auf einmal stand mein Sohn vor mir und hielt mich für einen Traum. War schon eine interessante Erfahrung. Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt haben wir uns eigentlich nur noch zu acht vorbereitet. Niemand hat gemerkt, dass Remus noch bei uns eingespannt war, nicht?", damit nahm sie ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Der müde und erschöpft aussende Mann lächelte die Rothaarige an.

„Ich konnte euch doch nicht alleine lassen... jetzt, wo wir endlich wieder zusammen sind."

Und er lächelte James und Lily mit einem lebensfreudigem Funkeln in den Augen an, das er lange vergessen hatte.

Die Nachricht vom Tod des dunklen Lords verbreitete sich schnell. Hogwarts war im Freudentaumel, und das Fest, das an diesem Abend gefeiert wurde, war das Schönste, das die Schüler je gesehen hatten. Die Haustische waren verschwunden, anstelle deren standen viele Kleine Tische im Raum verteilt, die ständig ihre Farbe wechselten. Das hatte die einfache Folge, dass sich die meisten Schüler an einen fremden Tisch setzten und so an andere Leute gerieten. Es wurde ausgelassen getanzt und gelacht, und schließlich sprach Dumbledore.

„Meine Lieben Schüler, Lehrer und Retter von uns allen" –hier schickte er Lily, James, Narcissa und Lucius einen strahlenden Blick – „heute war ein ereignisreicher Tag für uns alle. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Voldemort einfach so in unseren Wald spazieren würde... und trotzdem waren einige darauf vorbereitet. Um ehrlich zu sein, wir hatten noch nicht damit gerechnet, und die Eröffnung von ihm, dass er heute hier her wollte, war erst fünf Minuten vor Ankunft geschehen. Wir hätten wohl keine Chance gehabt, wenn nicht eine handvoll mutiger und erfahrener Menschen genug taten und wussten. Die wohl überraschendste, doch nicht weniger freudige Nachricht ist die, die niemand erwartet hatte. Fünfzehn Jahre todgeglaubt, doch immer bei uns gewesen... auch wenn einige von euch noch nichts von ihnen gehört haben werden: Die Zaubererwelt hat Lily und James Potter wieder."

Applaus brach aus. Trotz den jungen Jahren mancher Schüler hatte schon jeder etwas von diesen Menschen gehört. Auf stillen Wunsch des Direktors, der unzweifelhaft vorhanden war, standen beide kurz auf, auch wenn sie beide nicht so gerne in den Mittelpunkt kommen wollten.

„Als nächstes sind hier auch die Vertreter einer mächtigen und alten Familie. Wer kennt sie nicht, die Malfoys?"

Einige Mädchen pfiffen in den Applaus hinein. Diese Männer waren eben sehr attraktiv.

„Sie haben sich in große Gefahr begeben, indem sie die Potters schützten und somit einen großen Feind Voldemorts retteten. Ihnen gebührt ein großer Teil des Dankes.

Dann hätten wir da noch den ehemaligen Lehrer Professor Remus Lupin und den fälschlicherweise in Askaban inhaftierten Sirius Black. Sie beide haben eine große Rolle gespielt, indem sie für den Phönixorden gefährliche Informationen und Aufträge besorgten uns ausführten. Nicht selten waren sie dafür in lebensgefährliche Situationen geraten."

Auch hier konnte man die Bewunderung und Begeisterung fast mit Händen greifen.

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass ihr nun auch alle den größten Gegner Voldemorts sehen wollt. Wieder einmal hat er das geschafft, was viele ältere und weisere Menschen nicht geschafft haben. Einen Applaus bitte für Harry Potter, der uns dann auch bestimmt sagen möchte, woher er die Genehmigung für die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek herhat, in der das Buch, von welchem dieser vernichtende Spruch stammt, stand!"

Ein Jubeln und Kreischen brach aus, dass Anastacia sich die Ohren zuhielt. Seine Freunde zwangen den Schwarzhaarigen aufzustehen, auch wenn ihm das ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Ein wenig verlegen lächelte er einmal durch die Halle um sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu setzen.

„Soll ich jetzt etwa durch die Halle brüllen, dass ich keine Erlaubnis hatte oder wie denkt er sich das?", murmelte er grübelnd, wurde ihm jedoch durch seine magisch verstärkte Stimme abgenommen.

Erschrocken haftete sich sein Blick erst auf Sirius, dann auf Remus, danach auf Dumbledore und erst zum Schluss an seinen Vater.

„Mach sie sofort wieder leise, Dad.", dröhnte es durch den Raum. Alle lachten.

Doch der Ältere weigerte sich.

„Okay, wenn ich schon die Chance habe, dass jeder mich hört ohne heiser zu werden oder Punkte abgezogen zu kriegen wegen unerlaubtem Zaubern...", wieder etwas Gelächter, „... kann ich sie auch gleich nutzen. Wer auch immer es noch nicht weiß – ich glaub, dass ist niemand – ich bin mit Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, zusammen. Das am Ende dieses Schuljahres vier Jahre. Und damit es nun auch wirklich jeder weiß: Wir sind seit Weihnachten verlobt. Ende der Durchsage, Dad, bitte mach es aus."

Auf die kurze Stille folgte wildes Geschnatter. Niemand konnte still sein.

„Darf ich sie noch einmal kurz um Aufmerksamkeit bitten, meine Damen und Herren von Hogwarts?", setzte der Schulleiter wieder ein. Es wurde leise.

„Wir haben etwas Musik arrangiert, ein wenig aus der Muggelwelt, ein wenig aus unserer Welt. Klassisch und Modern, für jeden sollte etwas dabei sein. Wenn ich dann noch ein paar Freiwillige auf die Tanzfläche bitten dürfte?", fragte er in die eindeutige Richtung von Harry, Draco und deren Eltern.

Lily und Narcissa waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, standen auf und zogen Ihre Männer fast mit Gewalt hinter sich her, was wieder allgemeines Gelächter auslöste. Draco schnappte sich Hermine, da weder er noch Harry Dame tanzen konnten. Und schließlich stand auch der junge Mann auf und fragte seine kleine Schwester um einen Tanz, die ihn mit einem Funkeln und Glitzern in ihren kleinen, braunen Äuglein belohnte.

„Ach ja, ich hatte vergessen es zu erwähnen... die reizende junge Dame, in deren amüsanter und edler Begleitung sich Mister Potter jr. befindet, heißt Anastacia und ist seine Schwester."

Und dann wurde getanzt. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein feierten sie und waren bester Stimmung.

Kurz vor Mitternacht zog Harry den jungen blonden Mann kurz hinaus in die Wiese, zum See.

„Danke für alles, Dray... ich weiß nicht, was ich noch ohne dich machen würde."

„Ich sollte dir danken... denn alles, was sich an mir ins Positive geändert hat, ist allein dein Verdienst."

Zusammen saßen sie noch lange Zeit am See, blickten auf den schimmernden Mond. Niemand sah den Schatten, der diese Nacht wie das Gesicht des Älteren trübte.

„Sag mal, Draco?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor den Jüngeren, als sie in einer Pause zwischen zwei Stunden durch die Gänge trotteten. Mittlerweile waren sie in ihrem letzten Jahr, denn es war Oktober und Halloween war in nahe Zukunft gerückt.

„Ja? Bin ganz Ohr!"

„Was hältst du von...", denken und sich trauen, es auszusprechen waren doch verschiedene Sachen.

„Von was, Harry?"

„Äh... Kindern?"

Draco blieb stehen und schaute ihn an, als hätte er gerade gesagt, er hätte Voldemort zum Kaffee eingeladen.

„Okay, war ein dummer Vorschlag, ich weiß... vergiss es am besten, ja, Dray?", versuchte er leicht verzweifelt zu mildern.

Harry vermutete, er glaubte ihm nicht.

„Ich denke, es wäre besser, wir würden das nachher regeln... okay? Nach dem Abendessen?"

Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl im Magen nickte Harry, dann verschwand Draco zu seinem Unterrichtsraum.

‚Jetzt hab ich´ s vermasselt...'

Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war und zwei Schüler wegen großer Unaufmerksamkeit aufgefallen waren, ging es zum Abendessen.

„Hey Harry, was ist los? Du schaust so... traurig? Ja, traurig passt.", fragte Hermine ihn.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass nichts wäre.

„Nichts, Mine, bin nur ein wenig müde."

Trotz dem Lächeln glaubte sie ihm nicht wirklich.

„Ich geh dann mal zu Dray, der wartet sicher schon auf mich...", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu, dann ging er.

„Also was war das nun, mit den... den Kindern?", fragte der Malfoy immer noch leicht irritiert.

„Ich... Dray, ich will eins haben... und ich möchte nicht noch länger warten. Bitte."

Überfahren fuhr sich der Jüngere durch die Haare. Er war gerade so siebzehn, und da wollte sein Freund schon ein Baby von ihm. Ein Kind, das er zu versorgen hatte.

Eine riesige Verantwortung.

„Ganz ehrlich, denkst du wirklich du bist soweit? Ich bezweifle, dass ich es bin... ich meine, warum schon so früh?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... es ist einfach so ein Gefühl, dass ich etwas haben möchte, dass mich immer an dich erinnert... dass du etwas von mir hast... vielleicht einfach, dass wir zusammen sind, ein Leben lang. Glaub mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, ich habe meine Gründe für diese Bitte..."

Zweifelnd sah der Jüngere den dunkelhaarigen an. Was war denn das auf einmal? Dachte Harry, er liebte ihn nicht genug und wollte ihn so an sich binden?

„Du weißt, ich liebe dich, und du weißt auch, dass das so bleiben wird, ein Leben lang, noch länger sogar. Niemand könnte mich je gegen deinen Willen von dir abbringen. Brauchst du unbedingt einen Beweis meine Gefühle? Sag mir, was ich tun soll, ich werde es tun."

Recht verzweifelt und ratlos nahm Harry die Hände seines Verlobten in die seinen, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Darum geht es nicht. Es... ich glaube nur, wenn ich das noch länger aufschiebe, dann... dann werde ich alt, ohne irgendeinen Mann oder eine Frau mit deinem Kind sehen zu können... vielleicht schreckt mich diese Idee in einem Monat schon wieder total ab... und ganz ehrlich, das will ich nicht. Ich möchte jemanden haben, der bei mir ist, wenn du es nicht sein kannst... der mir trotzdem das Gefühl gibt, du wärst es. Auch wenn ich weiß, du denkst an mich, ich... ach shit."

Damit brach er ab, stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände.

„Vergiss es. War eine absolut blöde Idee. Ich hab nie was davon gesagt."

In diesem Moment sah Draco ihn. Den Harry, den er liebte, der immer er selbst war, der erst sprach und dann dachte, der deswegen immer seine Herzenswünsche preisgab.

Und er wusste, dass er seinem Engel jeden Wunsch erfüllen würde, denn es gab nichts, was sie nicht zusammen schaffen würden.

„Wenn du es dir so stark wünschst kann nichts falsch daran sein. Die Verantwortung ist groß, klar, aber das werden wir schaffen. Nur eine Frage... können wir mit diesem Erben noch warten, bis wir die Schule fertig haben? Noch ein Jahr. Dann erfüll ich dir alles was du willst."

„Ein halbes. Das geht doch auch. Januar? Bitte?"

Resignierendes Seufzen.

„Januar. Okay."


	6. Babys und Hochzeiten?

Hallo!

Nach seeehr sehr langer Zeit endlich wieder was von mir...

Aber mein pc spinnt immer wieder und bei fanfiction schmeißen die mich im fünf minuten takt raus, sodass ich keine chance hatte, was hochzuladen...

Lassts euch gefallen )

* * *

Babys und Hochzeiten? 

„In was hab ich mich da nur reingeritten...?", das fragte sich Draco gerade zum wiederholten Mal. Harry hatte sich gleich am nächsten Tag bei Poppy gemeldet.

Wie es denn aussähe, mit einer Schwangerschaft für ihn, so ab nächsten Januar.

Eins musste er Harry ja lassen. Er bekam es immer wieder hin, verschiedenen Personen die Sprache zu verschlagen, dass ihnen wirklich nichts mehr einfiel.

„Und? Was sagt sie?", fragte er nun.

„Frühestens Februar.", antwortete Harry leicht geknickt.

„Severus muss den Trank erst brauen, außerdem muss ich mir die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore holen... ich denke, das wird nicht all zu schwer. Aber wie bekomme ich denn Severus Snape dazu, mir einen Trank zu brauen, der es mir ermöglicht, Kinder zu bekommen? Er wird sich eher selbst umbringen bevor er das tut..."

„Keine Sorge, wenn ich mich da genug einsetzte, geht das ganz schnell. Ich denke, den Wunsch wird er mir nicht abschlagen... und dir auch nicht. Auch wenn es nie so aussah, er mag dich. Schließlich ist er auch dein Pate... nicht offiziell, aber anscheinend hat dein Vater ihn gebeten, auch auf dich acht zu geben. Sie waren halt auch nicht so zerstritten, wie sie immer getan haben."

Harry war sprachlos, nachdem Draco fertig war.

„P- ... P- Pate!"

„Klar. Ich bin ein halbes Jahr jünger wie du, du warst schon auf der Welt, Sirius und Severus waren schon deine Paten, als meine Mutter ihre Schwangerschaft feststellte. Du wirst ihn auch noch kennen lernen."

„Wieso weißt du davon und ich nicht!"

Draco lachte.

„Sev und ich haben uns oft getroffen, in den Schuljahren. Da erfährt man so einiges. Außerdem habe ich letztens mit ihm über unsere Beziehung geredet, weil mir sein Gesicht auf den Nerv ging, wenn er uns sah. Ich musste ihm nur kurz sagen, dass wir es wirklich ernst meinen. Und da hat er angefangen zu lachen und mir erzählt, dass es doch nicht um unser Zwischenmenschliches Verhältnis geht, sondern um das Stören in den Unterrichtsstunden."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, während Harry das noch nicht so ganz glauben konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht... der Mann hat mir die letzten sieben Jahre meines Lebens die Hölle auf Erden bereitet..."

„Klar, es macht auch riesigen Spaß, ich zu ärgern. Du regst dich so niedlich auf."

„Unglaublich witzig, Kleiner.", verdrehte Harry die Augen.

Dann stand der Blonde auf, warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin des Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraumes und rief: Privaträume von Severus Snape.

Kurz darauf erschien eben dessen Kopf im Feuer.

„Was gibt's jetzt schon wieder?", fing er etwas genervt an.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Sev. Ich wollte dich um einen klein... um einen größeren Gefallen bitten als du es gewohnt bist."

Eine schwarze Augenbraue zog sich nach oben.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist."

„Oh doch, doch, das geht. Also, ich, das heißt wir-", und er zog einen schmunzelnden Harry vor den Kamin, „brauchen da einen Trank, von dem Poppy uns gesagt hat, du könntest den brauen. Warum auch nicht, bist ja schließlich ein Tränkemeister und bist bestimmt so lieb, dass du mir, genauer gesagt, uns den Wunsch nicht abschlagen wirst..."

Die andere Augenbraue zog sich in die Gesellschaft der ersten.

„Meint ihr nicht ihr beide seid ein wenig jung dafür?"

Erstaunt blieben den beiden jungen Männern die Münder offen stehen.

„Schaut nicht so, glaubt ihr nicht, ich weiß nicht für welche Tränke ihr eine Sondererlaubnis braucht und welche Tränke ich dann noch extra brauen muss? Außerdem hat Albus schon so eine Andeutung in diese Richtung gemacht. Schien recht erfreut darüber, ganz im Gegenteil zu mir. Ihre seid nicht mal mit der Schule fertig, wie wollt ihr euch da mit einem Kind rumschlagen? Ihr habt überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend so etwas sein kann."

Als beide protestieren wollten, hob der Professor beide Hände zur Abwehr.

„Ich bleibe dabei, sicher hat noch niemand von euch beiden länger als zwei Stunden auf ein Kleinkind aufgepasst, das unter drei Jahren war. Ich werde euch sicher keine Steine in den Weg legen, das war nur ein Ratschlag von mir. Also, ihr könnt es euch noch mal überlegen, sonst fange ich morgen mit diesem Trank an."

Harry wollte schon etwas sagen, besann sich dann aber und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Draco.

„Nein, nein, ist schon okay so. Wir haben uns da ausführlich drüber unterhalten und wir sind uns sicher, Sev. Wenn du kannst, fang heute schon an. Einen Tag weniger für dieses hibbelige Nervenbündel neben mir.", grinste Draco.

Harry lächelte ihn nur warm an.

„Okay, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Über die Folgen und Rest seid ihr Informiert?"

„Nicht ganz. Ich werde morgen noch mal zu Poppy gehen.", warf der Grünäugige leise ein.

„Gut. Wir haben jetzt Oktober... ihr könnt so Ende Januar damit rechnen, dass er fertig ist. Wenn mir nicht irgendwelche Helden aus Gryffindor wieder den letzten Nerv rauben.", sagte der Lehrer noch und grinste den „Helden aus Gryffindor" leicht an.

„Schlaft gut, ihr beiden."

„Du auch. Und vielen Dank."

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand der Kopf wieder.

„Siehst du, alles in bester Ordnung."

„Ja... und irgendwie ist er anders. Nicht mehr so..."

„... deprimiert?"

Harry nickte. Vielleicht konnte er den Professor doch noch von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war Harry, wie er es gesagt hatte, noch einmal bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen, um sich über diesen Trank aufklären zu lassen. 

Mittlerweile war er aber nicht mehr so überzeugt davon, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Nun hörte er mit Zweifeln zu.

„In den ersten Wochen wirst du überhaupt nichts spüren. Dann wird alles so weitergehen, wie bei einer Frau. Du wirst dicker werden, irgendwann wird sich das Baby bewegen. Kurz vor der Geburt aktiviert sich dann der Trank noch einmal. Je nachdem wird sich dann dein Körper früher oder später verändern. Auf jeden Fall wirst du ein Mädchen, beziehungsweise eine Frau sein, wenn das Kind auf die Welt kommt."

Hier schluckte Harry. Er würde sich in ein Mädchen verwandeln? So wirklich komplett?

„Also vergiss nicht, Kleidung für einen Mädchenkörper zu kaufen. Du wirst es nämlich die nächsten vier Monate nach der Geburt eine Frau bleiben."

Na gut. Er wollte ja gern ein Kind. Er würde auch viel dafür tun. Aber mit so etwas hatte er verdammt noch mal NICHT gerechnet.

„Gibt es nicht noch eine Möglichkeit Nummer zwei...?", fragte er deshalb vorsichtig.

„Harry, wenn es eine geben würde, dann hätte ich sie dir gesagt. Aber wie du weißt habe ich dir nur von dieser erzählt – tut mir leid, da wirst du durch müssen wenn du es wirklich willst."

Der Angesprochene seufzte. Dann musste er wohl damit leben.

„Gut... dann eben so."

„Aber bist du dir sicher, Liebes? So ein Kind macht eine Menge Arbeit..."

„Poppy, du bist schon die Zweite, die mich das fragt. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich bin mir wirklich sicher."

Irgendwann im letzten Jahr waren beide auf das ‚Du' übergegangen, da Harry sowieso dauernd im Krankenflügel war.

„Und Dumbledore erlaubt das?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich gehe gleich auch noch zu ihm. Aber laut Severus" – mit dem war er während der Vorbereitung bei den Malfoys öfter mal zusammengestoßen und hatte dann auf

Lucius Bitte hin Nachhilfe erhalten, wo dann irgendwann die Förmlichkeiten auf der Strecke blieben – „hat er ihm gegenüber schon mal so was erwähnt und schien recht erfreut darüber."

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter. Sie redeten bis in den späten Abend und Dumbledore musste doch noch bis zum Samstag danach warten.

* * *

Wie geplant war der Trank Ende Januar fertig. 

Zu Anfang waren die Eltern von Harry und Draco nicht begeistert gewesen. Schließlich aber waren ihre Söhne beide erwachsen und wussten, was sie wollten...

„Also noch mal. Ich werde jetzt erst diesen Trank nehmen und dann haben wir 24 Stunden, in denen wir die Bienensache durchspielen können, ja?"

Zustimmendes Nicken von Poppy und Snape.

„Trink aber nicht zu schnell, sonst könnte dir schlecht werden.", mahnte der Lehrer.

Harry nickte brav und fing dann an in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken.

„Schmeckt eigenartig."

Er stellte die Phiole wieder ab und streckte sich dann.

„Na dann... auf ins Vergnügen. Und du bist dir sicher, dass der Trank funktioniert?"

Severus schnaubte leicht.

„Wofür hältst du mich? Natürlich funktioniert er."

Der Junge lachte und verschwand dann.

In dieser Nacht war der Schatten, der über dem Schloss gelegen hatte, seit Voldemort tot war, am größten.

Und trotzdem blieb er wieder ungesehen...

* * *

„Wieder ist ein Schuljahr beendet... und nun stehen wir hier, auf unserer diesjährigen Anschlussfeier. Es waren schöne Jahre, so hoffe ich, und es sind so viele begabte Hexen und Zauberer in eurem Jahrgang, dass man nur stolz auf euch sein kann. Dieses Jahr haben wir gleich fünf junge Magier, die mit gleicher Punktzahl bei den UTZ´ s am besten abgeschnitten haben. 

Nun, es ist sicher nicht verwunderlich dass Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy mit der Höchstanzahl der UTZ´ s ausgezeichnet worden sind – ebenso wie auch Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und Miss Parkinson. Ihnen allen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ebenso kann ich hinzufügen, dass niemand aus diesem Jahrgang durchgefallen ist. Sie können sehr stolz auf sich sein."

Applaus brach in der Halle aus, als nun jeder Schüler sein Zeugnis ausgehändigt bekam.

Harry hoffte, dass niemand sehen konnte, dass er bereits im sechsten Monat war – es war Juli. Die Ferien fingen diesmal ein wenig später an.

Aber in dem allgemeinen Trubel fiel es nicht auf.

Hermine gratulierte ihnen allen überschwänglich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Der Abend war das Schönste, was sie in ihrem Schülerleben auf Hogwarts erlebten, allerdings war es auch das Traurigste, denn nun hieß es, Abschied zu nehmen. Viele würden nicht wiederkommen.

„Es waren schöne Jahre. Wir werden euch vermissen.", sagte Dumbledore als letztes, bevor die Party wirklich losging.

„Ja... und wir werden Hogwarts vermissen.", lächelten die meisten.

‚Lebewohl, Hogwarts...', dachte Harry leicht trüb.

‚Und... viel Glück.'

Dann vertrieb auch er die negativen Gedanken und versuchte, Spaß zu haben.

* * *

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du keine Bewerbungen schreiben willst?", fragte Draco ihn nun zum hundertsten Mal. Wie Hermine davor auch schon. 

„Ja, bin ich. Wieso soll ich erst Bewerbungen schreiben und Vorstellungsgespräche führen, wenn ich doch sowieso bald wieder nur Zuhause sitze und auf unser Baby aufpasse? Nützt nichts und ich mache mich unbeliebt. Es werden schon noch genug Jobangebote da sein, wenn ich Arbeit suche."

Der Blonde wank ab. Harry hatte ja Recht. Aber er hatte seinen Job schon.

„Dann geh ich mal. Soll ich Arthur von dir grüßen?"

„Ja. Und Hermine auch, wenn du sie sehen solltest."

Draco murmelte noch ein ‚Klar' gegen die warmen Lippen seines Freundes, dann disapparierte er.

Sie hatten sich in Godric´ s Hollow niedergelassen, im alten Haus der Potters. Hatten es noch mal in Stand gesetzt. Der junge Malfoy arbeitete nun im Ministerium, zusammen mit Arthur Weasley im Büro für Missbrauch von Muggleartefakten.

Seamus Finnegan und Ginny Weasley waren ebenfalls verlobt und wollten heiraten, sobald die junge Frau ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte.

Und seine eigene Hochzeit stand auch kurz bevor.

Leicht genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Natürlich war der gesamte Jahrgang eingeladen worden. Dazu noch die Weasleys und einige andere Bekannte aus den höheren oder niedrigeren Klassen. Und dann war der Vorschlag gefallen, dass es doch ganz praktisch wäre, wenn sie das an Weihnachten oder in dieser Zeit machen würden.

Kurzum: die Hochzeit war nun auf den 22. Dezember gelegt worden, was für Harry heißen würde, er müsste als Frau gehen. Im Oktober sollte das Kind zur Welt kommen und er wäre dann bis Februar ein Mädchen. Leider wussten da noch nicht viele davon.

Hermine und Ron waren sprachlos gewesen, als Harry und Draco sie über diese Schwangerschaft aufgeklärt hatten, ebenso wie Pansy uns Milli.

Und als der Hochzeitstermin bekannt gegeben worden war, hatten sich das schon fast überall rumgesprochen gehabt.

Viele der weiblichen Gryffindor und auch einige aus den anderen Häusern waren mit Begeisterung dabei gewesen, als es hieß „Dann braucht er aber auch ein richtiges Brautkleid!".

Am liebsten wäre Harry gestorben, so peinlich war ihm das.

Aber was sollte ein armer und wehrloser Jugendlicher schon gegen eine Übermacht der Frauen machen!

* * *

Drei Wochen später, am 30. 10. wurde ein kleines Mädchen namens Leila geboren. 

Und sie war der ganze Stolz der Familie.

* * *

Nun kam der junge Potter gar nicht mehr zum Ausruhen. Das Mädchen hielt ihn ganz schön auf Trab und zusätzlich kam noch der Stress der Hochzeit auf ihn zu. Auch wenn er nun eine, wenn auch recht hübsche und ansehnliche Frau war, so nervten ihn die Touren durch Kleiderläden mit dem halben Jahrgang schon. 

Körperlich hatte er sich verändert, klar, aber deswegen musste er doch nicht genauso denken wie ein Mädchen, oder?

„Harry! Hier sind wir!", rief Hermine, als sie ihn nun zum dritten Mal überredet hatten, ein Hochzeitskleid zu suchen, das ihm gefiel und mit dem die Mädchen einverstanden waren.

„Hey. Okay, hier bin ich, fangt schon an und macht mich fertig, Mädels."

Das ließen sie sich nicht Zweimal sagen.

Fünf Stunden liefen sie in London rum, ließen ihn bzw. sie Kleider anprobieren und passten derweil auf das Baby auf, das einen wahren Magnet für alle darstellte. Harry hatte immer Mühe, sie am Abend wiederzubekommen.

„Probier das mal an, Harry."

Damit hielten ihm Lavender, Hermine und Milli ein Kleid aus einem Stoff hin, der sich fast so anfühlte wie sein Tarnumhang. Es war außerdem kein grelles weiß, sondern ein sanfter und kaum erkennbarer Beige-Ton, der einen warmen Eindruck schaffte. Zugegeben, er war beeindruckt.

„Zieh es an!"

Trotz der Zweifel ging er in die Kabine und versuchte, sich in das Kleid zu packen. Dann tauchte das erste Problem auf.

„Ähm... Hermine, meinst du, du kannst mir kurz...?"

Sie lachten als sich das braunhaarige Mädchen in die Umkleide begab. Zusammen schafften sie es, das Kleid zu schließen und auch so zu richten, dass Harry sich wohl fühlte.

Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, ein Kleid aus einem Muggle-Laden zu finden, dass Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Robe hatte, die in der Zaubererwelt üblich waren.

Als Harry wieder aus der Umkleide heraustrat, fielen seinen Freunden erst mal die Kinnladen runter. Er sah einfach atemberaubend aus.

Das schlichte Kleid war sanft figurbetonend geschnitten, nicht zu viel, aber schon erkennbar.

Über die Schultern fiel eine Art Umhang, der sich aber nicht vom Kleid trennen ließ.

Die langen Ärmel weiteten sich an den Händen so, dass erst ab den Fingerknöcheln Haut frei wurde und an der Seite, ungefähr in der Mitte des Oberschenkels fing rechts ein Schlitz an, der die Beine betonte.

Schließlich erhob sich Padma Patil, kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche und holte eine Haarspange heraus. Harrys Haare erreichten knapp seine Schulterblätter und waren – wie die Haare seiner Mutter – recht stark gewellt, aber immer noch pechschwarz.

Mit drei geübten Handgriffen wurde diese Mähne nun, von der silbernen Brosche gehalten, ein wahres Kunstwerk, mit ein paar Strähnen, die lose herunterhingen und so das Gesamtbild abrundeten.

„Und?", fragte er (oder doch sie!) leicht unsicher.

„Perfekt!", tönte es einstimmig.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus. Man, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du bald wieder normal aussiehst würde ich glatt neidisch werden.", grinste Lavender.

So ließen sie das Kleid einpacken und verließen den Laden dann, fröhlich, etwas gefunden zu haben.

„Also, dann brauchst du noch ordentliche Schuhe – in Turnschuhen wirst du nicht gehen, so viel steht fest."

Kurz darauf fand sich Harry – zu seinem Horror – in einem Schuhladen der Zauberer wieder, was es zwar einfacher gestaltete, ein Paar Schuhe zu finden, das gut aussah und passte, aber trotzdem immer noch unangenehm für Harry war.

Dann übten sie laufen in hochhackigen Schuhen. Wider erwarten schlug sich Harry recht gut darin.

„Ich hab früh gelernt, leise zu sein und nur auf Zehenspitzen zu laufen – packt noch ein wenig Balance rein, das hab ich im Quidditch trainiert und es klappt."

Insgesamt war der Tag sehr zufriedenstellend.

Leila war eingeschlafen und schlummerte nun friedlich im Arm des jungen Gryffindor.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich, versprechend, dass sie sich demnächst auch noch um den Rest der Feier und den Junggesellenabend kümmern würden.

* * *

„Hey mein Schatz... hast du einen schönen Tag gehabt?"

Genießerisch lehnte sich Harry gegen Draco, während der ihm kleine Küsse auf den Nacken hauchte.

„Ja... mehr oder weniger... du?"

„Ne Menge Arbeit, aber mit Arthur war das schon ganz in Ordnung und schnell geregelt."

„Hermine will, dass wir uns die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden vor der Zeremonie nicht mehr sehen."

Eine blonde Augenbraue zog sich nach oben.

„Wieso dass?"

Harry lächelte sanft.

„Eine Muggletradition, es heißt es bringt Unglück, wenn der Bräutigam die Braut davor noch einmal sieht. Genauso wenig darfst du das Kleid schon vorher sehen."

Leicht empört verzog der Jüngere das Gesicht.

„Das gefällt mir nicht. Was soll ich denn einen Tag lang ohne dich machen?"

Das ließ den schwarzhaarigen Auflachen.

„Arbeiten? Keine Ahnung! Kümmer dich doch mal um Leila, sie hat bestimmt schon Sehnsucht nach dir, weil du erst nach Hause kommst, wenn sie schon schläft..."

Besitzergreifend schlang der ehemalige Slytherin seine Arme um den schmalen Körper vor sich und hauchte ihm federleichte Küsse auf die Wange und das Ohr.

„Ich hab am Wochenende frei, da können wir ja zusammen ausgehen... in den Park oder so... unsere Eltern besuchen?"

Harry nickte. Das war eine gute Idee.

-----------------------------------------------------

Das wars auch schon wieder...

Das Ende ist nah


	7. Hochzeit

Das hier ist vorletzte Kapitel.

Es wird noch mal turbulent um unsere Lieblinge...

* * *

Hochzeit 

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann war es schon Dezember. Der erste Schnee fiel, die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit waren in vollem Gange, Narcissa und Lily waren am Akkordarbeiten, was nicht alles getan werden musste! Hier Dekoration, dort Dekoration, die Einladungen, Blumen, Kleider und und und...

Letztendlich gingen die letzten drei Wochen rasend schnell vorbei und schon war es an der Zeit, dass Harry von Hermine abgeholt wurde, um nach Malfoy Manor zu reisen und dort auf die Hochzeit zu warten.

„Bis Morgen, Dray.", sagte Harry, als er ihm noch einen sanften Kuss gab.

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.", antwortete der übertrieben sehnsüchtig, was den schwarzhaarigen auflachen ließ.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Dann waren die Frauen weg und Draco mit seiner Tochter alleine.

„Na? Was machen wir zwei jetzt Feines?", fragte er das Blonde Wesen mit den grünen Augen.

Das Mädchen lachte leise auf und gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin, als Draco dann zum wiederholten Male versuchte, seine Stirnfransen (anders konnte man diese nervigen Biester von Haaren nicht mehr bezeichnen) aus seinen Augen zu kriegen. Gelen hatte er schon aufgegeben.

„Das findest du wohl ganz lustig, nicht? Na warte, kleine Prinzessin!"

Damit hob er sie aus ihrem Bettchen und alberte noch eine ganze Weile mit ihr herum, bis sie schließlich wieder erschöpft einschlief.

Draco lächelte sie liebevoll an, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf nur, meine kleine Prinzessin, werde groß und klug, damit du eines Tages sehen kannst, wie wundervoll deine Mutter ist und wie wenig ich ihn verdient habe..."

* * *

„Harry! Aufstehen! Wir haben heute eine Menge zu tun!" 

Vor Schreck saß der schwarzhaarige sofort senkrecht im Bett.

„Was...?"

Dann vergrub er sich noch einmal unter die Decke.

„Is noch so früh..."

Kurzes Gemurmel und Harry bekam noch am Rande mit, wie seine Mutter einen Zauberspruch sprach. Dann flog seine kuschelige und vor allem warme (!) Decke in die Luft und er spürte die kalte Luft, die im Zimmer herrschte.

Murrend schlug er die Augen auf und suchte mit einer Hand nach der Decke, gab es dann allerdings auf und erhob sich schwerfällig.

„Na los! Es ist schon fast elf Uhr und du musst dich noch fertig machen! Um punkt vier müssen wir in Godric´ s Hollow sein! Du gehst jetzt erst Mal schön lange und ausgiebig duschen, dann richten wir dich her!", kommandierte Lily.

Der schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen, ging aber folgsam ins Bad. Langsam kroch Nervosität in ihn, erfüllte seinen Magen mit einem seltsamen Kribbeln und sein Herz.

Heute würde er heiraten. Heute würde alles in Erfüllung gehen, was er sich je gewünscht hatte.

Einige Zeit später schon wurden seine Haare frisiert, erst getrocknet, dann gekämmt, hochgesteckt, wieder gelöst, noch mal gekämmt, wieder hochgesteckt...

Schließlich holte man kurzerhand Padma, die ihm dann die Haare richtete.

Dann holten sie das Kleid, welches schon atemberaubend aussah, wenn man es nur an seinen Körper hielt.

„Draco werden die Augen rausfallen..."

„Und James und Lucius erst."

Narcissa und Lily standen vor dem jetzt schon recht stark nervösem Harry, betrachteten ihn, nachdem er das Kleid angezogen hatte.

„Ihr wisst aber, dass ich mir echt blöd vorkomme, ein Kleid zu tragen?"

„Papperlapapp, wenn du schon eine Frau bist, kannst du auch Kleider tragen. Du musst es ja nicht weitermachen, wenn du wieder ein Junge bist.", antwortete Hermine.

„Schauen wir mal, was wir mit deinem Gesicht noch anstellen können."

Die Brille war ihm für diese vier Monate erspart geblieben, da der Körper der Frau keinerlei Sehschwäche hatte und er war sehr dankbar dafür.

„Augen zu!", sagte Narcissa und hielt eine Dose hoch, die verdächtig nach Rouge oder Puder aussah.

Ergeben fügte er sich seinem Schicksal.

* * *

„Harry! Jetzt mach schon, es ist bereits halb vier!", rief ihm Hermine von unterhalb der Treppe zu. Er konnte nicht. Ihm war furchtbar schlecht und seine Knie zitterten. 

Schließlich kam seine Mutter wieder hoch und packte ihn am Arm.

„Na komm schon. So schlimm?"

Er nickte.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, alle meine Knochen wären aus Wackelpudding. Sie halten mich einfach nicht. Und mir ist übel."

„Lampenfieber. Keine Sorge, das vergeht."

„Na dann los, lasst uns apparieren.", lächelte Padma.

Nur kurz darauf waren sie wie besprochen in der geräumigen Küche in Harrys Elternhaus angekommen, wo sie schon von Ginny und Ron erwartet wurden.

Ron war sprachlos, und Ginny klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Du siehst fabelhaft aus, Harry! Oh man, wenn ich doch auch so aussehen könnte..."

Daraufhin lachte der Angesprochene.

„Du bist doch schön genug um mich ganz eindeutig zu schlagen. Du wirst eine tolle Braut abgeben, glaub mir."

Dann kam auch Ron wieder zu sich und machte den Mund zu.

„Hey, Alter... ich meine, Harry, du... wow."

Jetzt mussten alle lachen. Das war eine wirklich qualifizierte Aussage gewesen.

„Danke. Wie geht es deinen Eltern?"

Seine Nervosität war fast verschwunden, und es freute ihn, noch einige Minuten einfach mit seinem besten Freund reden zu können.

Schließlich kamen James und Lucius rein, die ihnen bescheid sagten, dass es nun Zeit sei für die Trauzeugen, Ron und Hermine. Dann betrachtete der stolze Vater Harry.

„Du siehst deiner Mutter bei ihrer Hochzeit recht ähnlich, und verdammt schön seid ihr auch beide. Ne Harry, du hättest eine gute Tochter abgegeben. Schade dass der Zustand nur Zeitweise ist."

„Denkst du bitte dran, dass es mir nicht unbedingt sehr gefällt, ein Mädchen zu sein? Danke."

„Ist ja in Ordnung."

Und plötzlich war die Nervosität komplett weg. Sie standen nun vor den riesigen Flügeltüren, die in den Ballsaal führten, welcher zum Trausaal umfunktioniert wurde. Seine Mutter und die Eltern von Draco waren hineingegangen, er stand nun alleine mit seinem Vater draußen.

Eine ebenso alte Tradition wie die Trennung der Brautleute vor der Hochzeit.

Ein stolzer Vater, der seine Tochter in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt führte.

„Nervös?", wurde er gefragt.

„Gar nicht mehr."

Die nächsten Minuten erlebte Harry wie durch einen Schleier, ebenso die Zeremonie an sich.

Die Türen gingen auf, sein Vater nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn um den seinen, dann schritt er gemächlich auf den sichtlich nervösen Blonden am anderen Ende des Saales zu. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er Harry erkannte, und musste sich stark zusammenreißen, stehen zu bleiben. Darüber lächelte er leicht. Nichts und niemand zählte mehr, als sein Vater seine Hand nahm und sie in Dracos legte.

„Jetzt bist du an der Reihe.", sagte er noch, bevor er sich zu Lily in die Bank setzte.

Schließlich hörte Harry doch nur mit halbem Ohr zu, was gesagt wurde, und er spürte, dass es Draco nicht anders ging. Mittendrin wurden sie aus ihrer Art Trance geweckt, weil Leila sich bemerkbar machte und einfach nicht still zu kriegen war. Harry erbarmte sich und nahm sie schnell in den Arm, lächelte Albus aber entschuldigend zu, denn er war es, der die Trauung vollziehen würde. Schließlich warteten die jungen Eltern darauf, endlich die Ringe zu tauschen und auf den Kuss ebenfalls, hatten sie sich doch schon einen Tag nicht gesehen.

„Machen wir den Worten ein Ende und tun, wofür wir hier sind. Miss Granger, die Ringe bitte."

Sofort reichte sie ihnen die Ringe, nahm Harry gleichzeitig jedoch Leila ab, damit es einfacher ging.

„Willst du, Draco Julian Malfoy, die hier Anwesende Harry James Potter lieben, sie ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, ihr immer zur Seite stehen und ihr geben, was sie können, um für ihr Glück zu Sorgen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Sanft lächelte Draco, als er ihn das vor Glück leuchtende Grün zu sehen, dabei den Ring an den rechten Ringfinger zu streichen und ein sicheres „Ja, ich will." Zu sagen.

„Dann frage ich dich, Harry James Potter. Willst du den hier Anwesenden Draco Julian Malfoy lieben, ihn ehren, in guten und in schlechten Tagen, ihm immer zur Seite stehen und für sein Glück zu sorgen, wie er für ihres Sorge tragen wird, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Kurz blitze in seinen Augen Trauer auf ob dieser Worte, doch verdrängte er sie schnell.

„Bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus.", antwortete er klar.

„So erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau."

Und bevor Dumbledore weitersprechen konnte hatte Draco seine Lippen bereits auf Harrys gedrückt.

„Nun, dann ist die Feier wohl eröffnet.", rief Albus noch grinsend in den Raum hinein.

Daraufhin brach lauter Jubel und Applaus aus. Die Bänke verschwanden, dafür erschien ein Büffettisch und die Gäste umringten das Brautpaar.

Draco lachte und Harry lachte mit.

„Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?", sagte der Blonde leise.

„Alter Schmeichler. Moment, irgendwas hab ich doch vergessen... Ah!"

Er griff nach den Blumenstrauß, den er zuvor abgelegt hatte, drehte sich um und schloss die Augen.

Dan warf er ihn über seine Schulter in die Menge, wobei er sich kurz darauf schon wieder umdrehte und nachschaute, wen es erwischt hatte. Er lachte laut auf, als er es erkannte.

„Tja, Ronniekinns, wie heißt denn deine Freundin? Du wirst der nächste sein, der Hochzeit feiert!"

Alle lachten, als Ron ziemlich verdattert mit dem Strauß da stand und nicht wusste was zu tun.

Hermine stellte sich hinter ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Was! Mine!"

Er lachte auf hob sie dann in die Luft, so schnell dass die junge Frau sich erschreckte und sich am Hals des Rothaarigen festklammerte.

„Ron, nicht so wild!", rief sie aus, wobei sie rosa Wangen bekam.

Harry war nicht wirklich erstaunt darüber, dass die zukünftige Weasley wohl seine beste Freundin war.

„Dann hat Familie Weasley wohl bald zwei neue Mitglieder!", verkündete er nun stolz.

„Keine zwei, Ron. Drei. Ich bekomme Zwillinge."

Daraufhin waren die frischgebackenen Eheleute kurzweilig langweilig, weil nun Ron und Hermine beglückwünscht wurden, was Harry und Draco allerdings nur Recht war. Sanft zog der Blonde ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn.

„Nun, Misses Malfoy, ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich über diese Bindung bin."

„Du Schwachkopf. Natürlich bist du froh, mich zu haben. Genauso froh wie ich bin, dich zu haben... und Leila."

Draco nickte.

„Sicher. Und Leila."

So standen sie da, einträchtig, glücklich und beobachteten das fröhliche Treiben der Gäste und der Familie um sie herum.

Es hätte nicht schöner sein können wie es zu diesem Zeitpunkt war.

Vier Monate später heirateten auch Hermine und Ron. Harry, nun wieder männlich, fungierte als Trauzeuge, wollte er doch seinen beiden besten Freunden die selbe Freude machen wie sie ihm.

Hermine sah wunderbar aus, in ihrem weißen Kleid, mit den hochgesteckten Haaren, aus denen vorne zwei lockige Strähnen ihr hübsches Gesicht umrahmten. Da Hermine Zwillinge erwartete und im sechsten Monat war, konnte man den Nachwuchs schon sehen.

Und auch hier war die Stimmung ausgelassen und fröhlich, niemand war traurig.

Leila konnte nun schon recht flott krabbeln, was ihren Eltern stark zu schaffen machte.

Ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Harry und Draco fiel wirklich extrem auf, denn wenn sie etwas haben wollte, schaute sie genauso bettelnd wie Harry, ihre Augen wurden groß und rund und niemand konnte mehr wiederstehen. Auch wenn der schwarzhaarige das nie so wollte, seine Tochter wusste, wie sie es einzusetzen hatte.

Andererseits, wenn sie nicht schnell bekam, was sie sich wünschte, wurden ihre Augen kühl. Da hatten die Eltern schon oft gehört: Das ist eindeutig deine Tochter, Draco.

An Ostern feierten die Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys und Grangers zusammen auf Malfoy Manor.

Zu aller erst musste man aber den zwei reinen Magierfamilien den Sinn dieses Festes beibringen. Für Sirius ( Potter- Familie), James und Ron war das Eierbemalen sofort ein Grund, das zu feiern. Na ja, Lily und Narcissa waren weniger erfreut über diese Nachricht. Wie würden sie die Küche zurück bekommen?

Nach einiger Bedenkzeit hatten sich auch Draco und Lucius entschlossen, Eier zu färben.

Resignierend seufzten die Ehefrauen und der Ehemann auf, als sie dann in die Küche kamen. Überall Töpfe mit Eiern und Farbe, dort ein Klecks an der Wand, hier einer.

Und anscheinend hatte der junge Malfoy es nicht lassen können und hatte seiner Tochter einen giftgrünen Punkt auf die Nase getupft.

„Dray, musste das sein? Jetzt hat sie sich die ganze Farbe auf den Strampler geschmiert. Willst du sie in einen Farbtopf verwandeln?", schmunzelte Harry.

Allerdings sahen sie noch nicht, was James, Lucius und Sirius gemacht hatten, nachdem sie die ersten fertigen Eier verstecken wollten.

Übermütig und Kindisch wie sie eben waren hatten sie sich erst Probeweise mit den kleinen Pinseln geneckt, was allerdings bald ausartete. Die Pinselchen wurden in echte Malerpinsel verwandelt, die Wasserfarben von Anastacia in riesige Farbtöpfe und los ging es.

Lachend und Prustend bespritzten sich die eigentlich erwachsenen Männer mit Farbe, sodass sie dann in jeglichen Farbtönen strahlten und trieften, dass sich der gesamte Rest der Familien die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

Zwischenzeitlich waren auch Fred und George herausgekommen und hatten mitgemischt, ebenso die kleine Schwester von Harry, die sich auf ihr Recht als Besitzerin der Wasserfarben berief um auch Farbe und Pinsel zu bekommen.

„Sagt mal seid ihr alle übergeschnappt! Wie sollen wir denn diese Sauerei jetzt wegbekommen!"

Draco schien andere Sorgen zu haben. Er zog einen Schmollmund.

„Hättet ihr nicht auf mich warten können!"

Harry verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

An sich war der Sonntag dann das Beste. Die Männer hatten die Küche aufgeräumt, während Ginny, Draco, Fred und George zu Paten der beiden neuen Weasleys gemacht wurden.

Eigentlich wollte ja Hermine Harry als Paten haben, aber der hatte sich ein wenig geweigert, sagte, er wäre schon mit seiner Tochter ein wenig überfordert.

Man schickte Anastacia zusammen mit Draco, Sirius, James, Draco, Harry und deren Tochter auf Eiersuche, während alle anderen immer wieder die gerade gefundenen Eier versteckten. Insgesamt dauerte es knapp fünf Stunden, bis sie alle bunten Eier hatten.

Schließlich gab es noch ein gemeinsames Abendessen, bevor sich die Familien wieder in ihre eigenen Heime zurückzogen.

„Das war das schönste Ostern, dass ich je hatte. Zusammen mit dem Weihnachten und dem Silvester des letzten Jahres kann ich wirklich sagen, dieses Jahr ist mein Lieblingsjahr.", grinste der Schwarzhaarige seinen Mann an, nachdem sie ihre Tochter ins Bett gebracht hatten.

„Ich kann dir nur zustimmen. Es war wirklich sehr gemütlich und wunderbar. Mal schauen, wie das dann an Halloween wird..."

Daraufhin lachten sie beide.

Schließlich kam Harrys Geburtstag und seine Familie und seine Freunde ließen es sich nicht nehmen, eine riesige Party zu schmeißen, die in ihrem Ausmaß alles übertreffen sollte, was sie je in Hogwarts gesehen hatten.

Es wurde getanzt, gelacht, getrunken, die Weasleyzwillinge probierten einige ihrer neuen Scherzartikel aus, es war wunderbar. Um Punkt Zwölf machten sich die Kinder von Ron und Hermine bemerkbar.

„Oh, ähm, Ron...?", versuchte sie vorsichtig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was denn, meine Prinzessin?"

Dann knickten ihr die Beine leicht weg, sodass sie sich an Ron klammern musste.

„Da wollen dich unbedingt zwei kleine Weasleys kennen lernen, Schatz..."

Während ein Teil der Gäste nichts mitbekam, war der andere so heftig aufgeregt, dass sie völlig vergaßen, auf einer Party zu sein. Ron voran.

„Oh Gott, was soll ich denn machen? Ich hab keine Ahnung von so was..."

Draco nahm sich seiner an, während Harry bei Hermine blieb, hatte er doch schon Erfahrung darin. Zusammen mit Molly und Lily, die noch Poppy holten, ging alles relativ schnell. Sie brachten sie in eines der Zimmer vom Haus der ehemaligen Potters, in welchem die Party stattfand.

„Ganz ruhig Mine, du schaffst das. Denk einfach an eine Situation, die dich rasend vor Wut macht, und dann auf diese Wut konzentrieren und alles machen, was Poppy dir sagt!", so Lily und Harry.

„Hat jedenfalls bei mir gut funktioniert.", meinte die Potter.

„Du hattest bestimmt auch ne Menge Gründe, auf James sauer zu sein, oder?", keuchte Hermine.

„Es hielt sich in Grenzen. Ich hätte ihn aber fast verflucht, als die ersten Presswehen einsetzten... die tun recht gut weh."

Wie zur Bestätigung schrie die junge Frau auf und zerquetschte Harry fast die Hand.

„Wo ist er! Wo ist mein liebender Ehegatte und warum holt er sich nicht seine gerechte Strafe für das hier ab?", meinte sie, zischend ausatmend.

Das war die erste richtige Presswehe gewesen. Harry versuchte, sich so schnell es ging hinter seine Freundin zu setzen, sie ein wenig zu stützen. Beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr murmelnd massierte er leicht ihre Seiten.

„Wenn die nächste Wehe kommt, musst du pressen, okay? Dann geht das ganz schnell. Vertrau mir. Ruhig atmen, Mine. Entspann dich."

Sie hielt seine Hände fest in ihren, schloss die Augen.

Harry spürte den Krampf unter seinen Fingern.

„Jetzt."

Keine zehn Minuten später war Ronald Weasley Vater. Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen, bis er zum zweiten Mal Vater wurde.

Poppy legte die kleinen Würmchen in Hermines Arme, während die sie schnaufend, aber trotzdem stolz an sich drückte.

„Danke, Harry. Woher kannst du das?"

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste.

„Weißt du, Männer sind doch sowieso alle etwas verweichlicht. Wenn ich das nicht so gemacht hätte, wie du eben, ich bin mir sicher, ich wäre gestorben. Ein Cruciatus ist nichts dagegen."

Beide lachten. Die junge Mutter versuchte, mit sanftem Singen ihre leise weinenden Kinder zu beruhigen, bis Ron hineinkam.

„Sind das... ich meine... bist du...", dann brach er ab und schluckte, während er einen kleinen Schritt in Richtung Bett machte.

Harry nahm der Braunhaarigen eines der Kinder ab und brachte es zu seinem besten Freund.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ron. Sie sind echt niedlich."

Immer noch nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen, hielt Ron seinen kleinen Sohn in den Armen, der nun lautlos gähnte und eines der Schokoladenbraunen Augen, die er zweifellos von seiner Mutter hatte, öffnete.

„Himmel, Hermine... wir sind Eltern..."

„Dank Harry sind wir das auch ziemlich schnell geworden.", grinste sie.

„Na komm schon her und begrüße den anderen Schlingel. Auf welche Namen hatten wir uns doch noch gleich geeinigt?"

„Lilian und Emily, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere...", lächelte Ron.

„Idiot.", schalt sie ihn liebevoll.

„Tom und Daniel...", flüsterte sie.

„Und welcher ist wer?", fragte ihr Mann.

„Na das ist doch einfach, Ron. Der mit den roten Haaren ist Tom, und der andere mit den roten Haaren ist Daniel.", mischte sich Harry ein.

Zeitgleich mit ihrem Lachen kamen Molly, Arthur, Draco mit Leila, Fred und George in das Zimmer.

„Schau mal, Fred, noch mal Zwillinge.", gluckste George.

„Jep, und die sehen aus wie wir. Na, fast.", ergänzte Fred.

Molly und Arthur drückten ihre Schwiegertochter sanft, der frisch gebackenen Oma liefen lauter kleine stolze Tränen aus den Augen.

Draco übergab seine Tochter an Harry, damit auch er sich mal die Kinder ansehen konnte.

„Hey meine Süße, was ist denn mit dir los, hm?", redete der auf das kleine Mädchen ein, als sie sich fest an ihn drückte und sich mit ihren winzigen Fingerchen festkrallte, als ob er jeden Moment gehen könnte.

„Sht, Daddy ist da. Dir kann nichts passieren.", murmelte er, als sie anfing, zu schluchzen. Trotzdem hörte sie nicht auf und versteckte ihren Kopf in Harrys Schulter.

Schnell nahm er sie ein wenig höher, legte seinen Kopf schief und somit seine Wange an ihre, streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und das Köpfchen.

Dann ging er raus, um die Neugeborenen nicht aufzuwecken.

„Leila, Liebes, was ist den? Hör auf zu weinen, ja? Es ist doch nichts passiert...", sagte er schon fast verzweifelt, als sie nur lauter weinte und sein Hemd mit Tränen durchnässte.

„Leila, was ist denn? Hast du etwas, tut dir was weh? Hast du Angst vor etwas? Irgendwas, dass dich erschreckt? Hilf mir doch ein wenig...", fragte er, völlig überfordert.

Zum Glück kam seine Mutter gerade raus und schien sofort zu erkennen, worum es ging.

„Harry, gib sie mir mal.", bat sie. Doch das schien seiner Tochter noch weniger zu gefallen. Sie schrie und schlug um sich, als Lily Anstalten machte, sie zu nehmen. Nach kurzer Zeit ließen sie es.

„Anscheinend hat sie Angst, du könntest gehen, Harry. Dass du sie alleine lassen willst, obwohl ich beim besten Willen nicht glaube, dass es so ist."

Plötzlich sah der junge Mann, der vor Lily Potter stand, nicht mehr aus wie ihr Harry. Ihr Harry lächelte immer, hatte ein warmes Funkeln in seinen vor Glück strahlenden Augen und man sah ihm den Schalk an der Nasenspitze an.

Doch der Mann vor ihr war das nicht. Sanft, ja. Liebevoll. Aber nicht glücklich. Auf ein mal sah Harry so verzweifelt aus, wie sie noch nie jemanden gesehen hatte. Tiefe, dunkle Schatten spiegelten sich in seinen Augen, jeglicher Glanz war verschwunden. Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, sah sie, dass seine leeren Augen glasig vor Tränen waren.

„Gehen... ja, davor hast du wohl Angst, nicht wahr? Dass du alleine bist, ganz plötzlich...", flüsterte er, ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichend. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zügig in das Kinderzimmer.

Lily stand wie versteinert auf dem Flur, nicht begreifend, was gerade geschehen war. Leila hatte aufgehört zu weinen, als würde sie verstehen, dass ihr Daddy traurig darüber war.

Dann kam die rothaarige Frau wieder in die Realität und suchte hastig nach ihrem Mann und nach dem ihres Sohnes.

* * *

Leise und sehr sanft klangen die Töne, die von Harrys Lippen kamen, als er seine Tochter in ihr Bettchen legte und ihr ein Lied vorsang. In seinen Träumen hatte er seine Mutter immer für ihn singen hören, mit Engelsgleicher Stimme, und die hatte er wohl von ihr geerbt. 

Leila wollte ihn zwar noch immer nicht loslassen, doch mit etwas sanfter Gewalt hatte er sie bald in die Decken und Kissen gebettet.

Er setzte sich daneben, nahm ihr kleine Hand in seine, küsste die winzigen Fingerchen, in denen doch so viel Kraft steckte.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihr Gesicht, die Nase, die Stirn, tief sog er das Bild und das Gefühl in sich ein, als er sie beobachtete. Ein tiefer, dumpfer Schmerz machte sich in seiner Brust breit und stach in sein Herz.

„Denk nicht darüber nach, dass ich einmal gehen könnte, mein Schatz, ich werde immer bei dir und Draco sein, auch wenn ihr mich nicht seht... werde groß und schön und stark, klug und intelligent, damit die Welt sieht, dass ich euch beide liebe, wie ich niemanden sonst je geliebt habe..."

Dann fing er an, haltlos zu schluchzen.

Keine Minute später stürmten Lily, James und Draco hinein. Harry bemerkte sie nicht. Zu tief saß er in seinen Gedanken fest, zu tief in seiner Trauer.

„Harry? Was ist los? Ist was mit ihr?"

Federleicht strich er über die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen, der daraufhin erschrocken aufsprang.

„Dray? Mom, Dad, was macht ihr hier!", fragte er, total verheult, mit Schluckauf vom Schock.

„Deine Mum war so freundlich, uns zu holen, nachdem du komisch wurdest. Was ist los?"

Schnell siegte der Harry Potter in James Sohn über den schwächeren, einfachen Harry.

„Nichts, also, das heißt Leila hat nur geweint und ich... ich konnte sie bis eben nicht beruhigen, eigentlich ist nichts, aber... ach weißt du, es ist nur so dass..." tief seufzte er, „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Und auch sonst niemandem. Tut mir leid.", nuschelte er, innerlich mit sich selbst kämpfend, weil er jetzt mehr als alles andere in eine Umarmung des Blonden fliehen wollte, um das alles eine Weile zu vergessen.

„Du weißt, dass du immer mit uns reden kannst. Was ist es, Harry? Bist du einsam? Hab ich dich vor lauter Job zu oft übersehen? Fehlt dir etwas?", fragte der junge Malfoy besorgt.

„Ich kann und will es euch nicht sagen, bitte akzeptier das... es ist nicht so einfach zu verstehen, aber ich hoffe, du wirst es eines Tages verstehen..."

Damit stand er auf und ließ wieder eine verwirrte Familie zurück.

„Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. So hat er sich noch nie verhalten... was ist bloß los?", flüsterte Draco. Verzweiflung stand in seinen Augen.

„Ich hab Angst um ihn... dass er sich was antut... nein, dazu ist er zu verantwortungsbewusst... Leila lässt er nicht im Stich..."

„Und wenn doch, was ist mit dir?", fragte James leise.

„Ich?", lächelte Draco sanft, „Ich werde ihm dann wohl mein Leben lang nachweinen... weil ich mir niemand anderen an meiner Seite vorstellen kann, den ich so bedingungslos liebe wie ihn...", sagte er und klang dabei so stark.

„Es gibt nur ihn für mich, niemanden sonst. Mit ihm verbinde ich die schönsten Jahre meines Lebens, mit ihm teile ich alles, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben. Nur durch ihn habe ich Leila in meinem Leben. Wenn nicht er bei mir bleibt, soll es niemand sein, denn er war es, der den Menschen aus mir gemacht hat, der ich jetzt bin."

Bevor Draco aus dem Zimmer ging, hauchte er dem kleinen Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Träume süß und sei brav heut Nacht, mein Engel."

Dann suchte er seinen Mann.

* * *

Harry war einfach gelaufen, wohin auch immer, schließlich war er in einem kleinen Waldstück auf einen Baum geklettert und starrte in den strahlenden Nachthimmel.

‚Genauso schön leuchteten die Sterne für uns, als wir dich besiegten, Tom. Noch am selben Tag ist meine Welt zusammengebrochen, und nichts konnte mir helfen. Du hast mein Leben verflucht, als du noch lebtest, und selbst im Tod bist du mir allgegenwärtig mit deiner Macht. Warum? Was macht dich so versessen darauf, mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen!'

Und der Schwarzhaarige sendete diese Gedanken in die Sterne, zum silbernen Mond, der nur noch zwei, drei Nächte brauchte, bis er vollkommen war.

‚Weil du das hast, was ich mir immer wünschte, Harry.', bekam er die Antwort, an die er nicht geglaubt hatte.

„Warum verdammt gönnst du mir dann das kleine bisschen Glück und Frieden nicht, dass ich endlich erfahren habe? Wieso, wenn ich doch genau weiß, wie es ist, von allen gehasst zu werden?", schrie er.

Aber diesmal bekam er keine Antwort.

Und wieder suchten sich bittere Tränen einen Weg über das sanft gebräunte Gesicht.

Harry kam diese Nacht nicht mehr zurück. Draco selbst fand ihn auch nicht und musste aufgeben.

Erst am nächsten Morgen, als die Sonne gerade aufgegangen war, hörte man die Haustür.

Harrys Eltern und der blonde Slytherin waren auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

Seufzend setzte er sich neben seinen Lebenspartner, legte sich in seine Arme.

Das typische Zeichen, dass er nichts sagen wollte, nicht reden wollte, dass er einfach nur eine Umarmung brauchte, ein wenig Halt.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Harry...", murmelte Draco verschlafen, zog den anderen aber fest an sich.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Ich musste nachdenken."

Draco sparte es sich, jetzt wütend zu werden, weil der Retter der Welt einfach verschwunden war.

Den Anschiss würde seine Mutter nachher übernehmen, da war er sich sicher.

Er sollte Recht behalten und Harry wurde drei Stunden später von zornigem Gekeife seiner Mutter geweckt.

Am Ende legte James ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern, sanft, aber bestimmend, damit sie sich beruhigen konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mom, ich wollte euch keine Sorge bereiten, aber ich musste eine Weile alleine sein und nachdenken."

Schließlich hatte Lily sich beruhigt.

„Du musst wissen, was du tust, Harry. Du bist alt genug."

* * *

Reviews? 


	8. Ende

Schließlich ist hier das letzte Kapitel. Hat schon jemand erraten was passieren wird? Ich hoffe doch nicht!

Hab mir Mühe gegeben.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und bedanke mich bei den wenigen Leuten, die mir über ein halbes Jahr verstreut genau sieben Kommentare hinterlassen haben - ein Grund für mich, zu denken, dass ich nicht gut schreibe.

Na ja, trotzdem danke für 112 Hits )

* * *

Last Wishes 

In den folgenden Wochen klammerte sich Leila immer wieder ohne Grund an Harry, doch er verstand und hielt sie fest. Draco wunderte sich darüber, denn bei ihm zeigte seine Tochter diese Regung nie, doch er fragte nicht danach.

Wenn Harry Probleme hätte, würde er zu ihm kommen. Wenigstens hoffte er das.

Es schien ihm, als wäre der ehemalige Gryffindor über Nacht anders geworden. Er war gerade neunzehn geworden, hatte eine Familie, die er liebte und schützte, und für die er alles tat.

Manchmal fragte sich Draco, wie Harry stets so fröhlich sein konnte, wie er ihn jedes Mal wieder so anlachen konnte, ihm dieses Lächeln zeigte, das er so liebte.

„Ich bin glücklich, Drake. Ich habe, was ich immer wollte... und egal was passiert, ich werde meine kleine Welt beschützen. Ich habe so hart gekämpft. Niemand kann mir das alles nehmen. Niemand.", hatte Harry gesagt, als er ihn gefragt hatte.

Doch auch diese Zeit verging. Zu schnell, wie der Junge Malfoy fand. Zwei Monate nach dem Geburtstag seines Partners veränderte der Schwarzhaarige wieder alle seine typischen Charaktereigenschaften.

Er alberte noch öfter mit seiner Tochter als schon vorher, beobachtete sie, sah sie einfach nur an, als wolle er alles, was sie tat, speichern. Ebenso erging es ihm selbst. Harry nahm kaum den Blick von ihm, wenn er nicht gerade an Leila hing. Oft wachte der Blonde nun nachts auf und fand Harrys Bett leer neben seinem. Dann ging er in das benachbarte Kinderzimmer und sah ihn dort sitzen, am Bettchen ihrer Tochter, leise singend und beruhigend ihr Gesicht streichelnd.

Und jedes Mal, wenn Draco ihn dann wieder neben sich liegend wusste, hatte er die Gewissheit, dass Harry nicht schlief, sondern nun ihn beobachtete. Nicht unangenehm, eher wachend, aber ungewöhnlich.

Er verbrachte jede Minute, die er sich von seiner kleinen Familie losreißen konnte, bei seinen Freunden, sah, wie Hermines und Rons Babys relativ schnell wuchsen.

Eine Woche vor Halloween heiratete Ginny Seamus.

Diesmal wurde Draco Trauzeuge der jungen Weasley, die ihren Abschluss mit Bestnoten bekam.

Und nur ein kurzer Augenblick war es, der Draco alles das sagte, was in Harry vorging.

Als sich Ginny und Seamus die Ringe an die Finger streiften und sich sanft küssten, da blickte er tief in die Seele seines geliebten Harry. Dessen Augen waren so voller Schmerz und Traurigkeit, so voll von Verzweiflung und Selbstverachtung, dass es ihm das Herz zerriss.

Und noch in derselben Sekunde schoss ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, der ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.

Harry würde gehen.

Seine Tochter wusste es.

Und er selbst hatte alle Anzeichen gesammelt und es doch nie verstanden.

Doch so schnell dieser Gedanke gekommen war, genauso schnell wurde er verdrängt.

Harry würde sie nicht verlassen. Egal was geschehen würde.

Das hatte er selbst gesagt.

Nie.

* * *

„Drake, hast du das Geschenk für Leila gesehen?", fragte Harry, während sein Oberkörper im Wandschrank vergraben war und alles durchwühlte. Leises Gemurmel drang gedämpft aus demselben. 

„Ich hab´ s doch hier irgendwo hin... nein, hier nicht, hier auch nicht... Fuck!"

Draco lachte, das war mal wieder typisch sein Harry.

„Ich glaube, du hast es erst vor drei Tagen unter das Bett gelegt...", damit beugte er sich elegant nach unten und fingerte das Päckchen raus.

„Ach schau an, was ist denn das!", grinste er.

„Du bist echt ein Arsch, Draco. Weißt du das?", sagte Harry.

„Für dich doch immer, Liebling. Hey, nicht mit den Kissen werfen! Das war meins!"

„Dann komm jetzt."

Es war der 30. Oktober, Leila war nun ein ganzes Jahr alt. Das würde eine Party geben.

Die Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys, Grangers, McGonagall, Dumbledore und noch ein paar mehr aus den Jahrgängen waren eingeladen worden um zusammen zu feiern.

Der kleine Engel war total aufgeregt, wusste sie doch, dass das nur für sie war und konnte überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen. Dazu kam, dass sie erst am Vortag ihre Magie entdeckt hatte und nun nur so zum Spaß mal etwas durch die Luft schweben ließ, was Daddy dann einsammeln durfte.

„Leila, auch wenn du heute Geburtstag hast, darfst du nicht einfach machen was du willst, okay? Haben wir uns verstanden? Niemand wird durch die Luft schweben, wenn du nicht die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis dafür hast, ja? Und auch sonst wird nichts schweben.", tadelte Draco, als er ein Glas aus der Luft greifen musste, weil es ihm sonst gegen den Kopf geflogen wäre.

Es folgte ein unstimmiges Geräusch, was man mit viel gutem Willen als ein „Ja" deuten konnte.

Die Weasley - Zwillinge, also alle vier, machten nur Blödsinn. Fred und George machten es vor und die Söhne von Ron und Hermine machten ihnen alles nach.

„Die sind genauso schlimm wie Fred und George, Liebes. Pass bloß auf!", meinte Molly zu Hermine.

Es war eine Party, die allen Ehre machte, die sie in Hogwarts feierten.

Um zehn schliefen die Zwillinge und Leila schon tief und fest, doch da ging die Party erst richtig los.

„Wisst ihr noch wie Fred in unserem fünften Jahr Tabledance gemacht hat, weil er Hacke war?", lachte Ginny und alle stimmten mit ein.

„Oder die Abschlussfeier von denen ein Jahr vor uns!", meinte Seamus.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, Finnegan!", grinsten Draco und Neville, beide leicht rosa.

„Ich fand´ s niedlich von dir, dass du Neville betreut hast, nachdem er nicht mehr gehen konnte."

„Ich konnte ihn ja schlecht im Gang übernachten lassen... ich bin zwar Slytherin, aber nicht so fies."

Alles in allem feierten sie sehr ausgiebig.

Der nächste Morgen brach für viele zu früh an.

Außer den Erwachsenen (demnach also nur Lily, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Severus, Remus, Hermine und die beiden Grangers) waren alle verkatert. Der Tränkemeister fischte noch von irgendwo her einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen, aber viel half der nicht, weil jeder nur ein wenig bekam.

„Wer trinken kann, muss auch leiden können."

Gute fünf Stunden später war das Haus dann wieder leer und Draco lag völlig geschafft auf der Couch.

„Harry, warum hast du keinen Kater...?", fragt eine dünne Stimme unter einem blassen Arm hervor.

„Weil ich schlau genug war um nicht so viel zu trinken, mein Schatz. Aber es sei dir gegönnt.", lächelte er gemein gegen die Lippen des Blonden.

„Willst du mir nicht helfen? Ne Apotheke oder so suchen? Aspirin? Bitte?"

„Ham wir alles nicht im Haus, Drake, sorry. Moment, ich muss nach Leila schauen.", damit erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und ging zu seiner kleinen Tochter.

Die wartete schon ganz ungeduldig auf ihren Daddy und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Süße, ja? Bist du schön wach um heute Nacht auf die Geister zu warten?", murmelte er und kitzelte sie dabei.

Sie kicherte und das war, zusammen mit der sanften Stimme seines Mannes, das schönste Geräusch, das er je gehört hatte.

Dann nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie herunter, setzte sie auf Dracos Bauch.

„Morgen Kleine...", brummte er.

„Ei, ei, Daddy, nicht, Leila?", sagte Harry mit unterdrücktem Grinsen, und streichelte sanft die blonden Haare unter seinen Fingern.

Das kleine Mädchen war sofort begeistert und machte es nach – um einiges brutaler natürlich.

„Ei, ei!", sagte sie und schlug ihrem Vater auf den Kopf.

„Harry...", jammerte der.

„Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst!", lachte der Ältere.

So verbrachten sie einen gemütlichen Vormittag im Wohnzimmer.

Draco erholte sich schnell und schon bald war er ganz der Alte.

„Sag mal, Harry...", fing er am Nachmittag dann leise an.

„Mh?"

„Warum tust du das alles so? Du beobachtest mich, als würdest du mich nie mehr sehen, wie bei allen anderen, die du liebst. Leila, Hermine und Ron, deine Eltern, Anastacia... was ist los?"

So lange grub sich diese Frage in sein Herz, so tief und bohrend, dass er sie einfach stellen musste.

Der junge Mann mit den leuchtend grünen Augen drehte sich weg.

„Dray... ich..."

Er brach ab, unfähig, sich zu erklären.

Lange Zeit war es still zwischen ihnen, nur durch das fröhliche Glucksen ihrer Tochter unterbrochen, die mit einem verzauberten Ball spielte.

„Du wirst gehen."

Eine simple Feststellung.

„Ja."

Die ehrliche Antwort. Es hatte keinen Zweck zu lügen.

„Wieso?", fragte der Blonde leise. Harry war doch glücklich... das hatte er selbst gesagt. Oder irrte sich sein Herz so gewaltig?

„Du wirst es früh genug erfahren. Mach es uns beiden nicht schwerer, als es ist."

Auf einmal loderte Zorn in dem Malfoy. Harry wollte ihn und seine Tochter alleine lassen und behauptete, ihm würde es schwer fallen? Was war mit ihm und ihr!

„Dann bleibe doch einfach."

„Ich kann nicht... Gott weiß, ich würde nichts lieber tun als das... versteh es oder tu es nicht... das ist der letzte Tag, den wir zusammen verbringen können."

So schnell es ging stand Draco auf und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, die ihn verdutzt musterte.

„Wenn das so ist, kannst du sofort gehen. Ich lege keinen Wert auf die Gesellschaft eines Mannes, der seine Familie verlässt und keinen Grund dafür nennt. Guten Tag."

Plötzliche Panik loderte in den grünen Seen von Harry und Leila auf.

Während der Retter der Welt nur wie gelähmt dasitzen konnte, fing sie an zu schreien und toben. Sie verstand genau, dass sie ihren Daddy nicht wiedersehen würde, wenn sie und ihr anderer Daddy jetzt gehen würden und das konnte sie nicht so geschehen lassen.

„Daddy...", heulte sie atemlos und Draco hielt erstaunt inne.

Das war ihr erstes richtiges Wort gewesen. So früh schon.

Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an seine Schulter und streckte einen Arm nach Harry aus.

Seufzend drehte sich der Blonde wieder um und gab seine Tochter in die Arme des Mannes, der ihm soeben das Herz gebrochen hatte.

„Sht, mein Schatz... weine nicht, ich bin immer bei dir... ich lass dich nicht alleine... und jetzt sei brav und hör auf deinen Dad, versprichst du mir das?", flüsterte er heiser und stupste seine Nase sanft gegen ihre. Dicke Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen, während sie versuchte, ihn festzuklammern und zu halten.

„Lass los, Leila... bitte... Baby, komm schon..."

Draco sah, wie Harry gegen den Drang seiner Tränen ankämpfte und schließlich doch verlor.

Hastig schob er das kleine Mädchen in seine Arme zurück, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles auf dieser Welt! Bitte vergiss das nie."

Dann stürmte er die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo ihre Zimmer waren.

Leila schrie verzweifelt, regelrecht panisch auf, doch Draco hielt sie eisern fest.

„Akzeptier es... er hat sich entschieden... gegen uns...", murmelte er, verbissen gegen den Drang ankämpfend, ebenfalls zu weinen.

Er war stark. Er würde nicht wegen Harry heulen.

Niemals.

* * *

Es polterte schrecklich als er mit Leila durch den Kamin in seinem Elternhaus ankam. 

Aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Nichts schien noch von Bedeutung.

Seine Mutter und die von Harry stürzten sofort zu ihm.

„Gott, Draco, was ist passiert! Du siehst schrecklich aus! Und warum weint Leila so! Ist was mit Harry?", prasselten auch schon die Fragen auf ihn nieder.

Trotz allem wild entschlossen, dem Feigling nicht einen Gedanken mehr nachzuweinen verschloss er sein Gesicht und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er nichts verlernt hatte.

„Harry wird gehen. Er sagte, dass das der letzte Tag ist, den wir zusammen verbringen könnten. Er hat nicht gesagt warum, ich weiß nur, dass ich meine Tochter keine Sekunde länger bei ihm lassen wollte. Ich will und brauche ihn nicht verstehen, es reicht mir, dass es ihm so augenscheinlich egal ist."

Damit war er durch die Tür hinein ins Wohnzimmer.

Die beiden Frauen standen da wie versteinert.

„Er will gehen!"

„Aber wieso! Draco! Das kannst du doch nicht zulassen!"

Lily fasste nur noch einen Gedanken: Mein Sohn wird verschwinden und ich weiß nicht, wohin!

„JAMES! SIRIUS! LUCIUS! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Harry will verschwinden!", schrie sie panisch, genauso wie ihre Enkelin, bevor ihr Vater mit ihr verschwand.

Keine fünf Sekunden später standen die Männer bei den beiden Frauen.

„Wie, Harry will verschwinden!", fragte James aufgebracht.

„Er hat gesagt, dass heute der letzte Tag ist, den wir haben. Demnach will er abhauen.", wiederholte Draco sich scheinbar gelangweilt.

Lucius nahm Leila auf den Arm und fing an, Anweisungen zu geben.

„James und Narcissa werden in der Umgebung von Godric´ s Hollow suchen, Sirius und Lily im Haus. Ich bleibe hier und wasche meinem Sohn den Kopf." Sagte er.

Und so geschah es.

„HARRY! Wo zum Teufel steckst du!", rief Lily, als sie angekommen waren.

„Alles durchsuchen, irgendwo muss er ja stecken.", sagte Sirius.

Sie fingen ihm Keller an und arbeiteten sich nach oben durch.

Schließlich erwischten sie eine Tür, die abgeschlossen war und sich durch keinen ihrer Zauber öffnen ließ. Egal welchen sie benutzen. Und Sirius kannte eine Menge Flüche, mit denen er gesicherte Schlösser aufbekommen konnte.

„Harry! Bitte, mach doch auf! Du kannst nicht einfach gehen! Harry! Ich hab dich doch erst wieder! Bitte, tu mir das nicht an... Harry!", schrie Lily verzweifelt, hämmerte gegen die Tür.

Es kam keine Antwort.

„Harry, mach sofort die Tür auf! Du verdammter Bengel, ich dachte, du wärest erwachsen!", rief der Animagus wütend.

Es half nichts. So sehr sie auch schrieen und tobten und an der Tür zogen, sie blieb verschlossen.

Ein Such-Zauber hatte sichergestellt, dass es auch wirklich war, dass Harry in diesem Zimmer saß.

Es wurde dunkel draußen und Lily rief die anderen.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie da.

Lucius hatte Draco weichgekocht, weil er wusste, dass es seinem Sohn ganz und gar nicht egal war.

James legte Lily und Leila mit einem Zauber schlafen, weil beide völlig hysterisch waren.

„POTTER!", donnerte Lucius, als er vor der Tür stand, völlig vergessend, dass Harry Malfoy hieß.

Es war kurz nach acht Uhr abends.

„Mach sofort diese Tür auf oder es wird dir leid tun!", knurrte er hinterher.

Nichts. Kein Laut war zu hören.

„Welche Sprüche habt ihr schon probiert?", fragte er Sirius, und fing an, eine Menge weiterer Flüche auf die Tür zu sprechen, doch nichts geschah.

„Kleiner Bastard...", murmelte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut. Dabei zischte er ein wenig.

Draco verstand es.

„Du kannst Parsel!", fragte er geschockt.

„Musste nie einer wissen, oder? War eine zusätzliche Absicherung in eurem zweiten Jahr für ihn."

Aber die Tür war auf.

Der blonde, älteste Malfoy ging mit beherrscht wütenden Schritten durch das Zimmer auf den Schreibtisch zu, an dem Harry, den Kopf auf den auf der Tischplatte abgelegten überkreuzten Armen gebettet, schlief.

Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass das Tintenfässchen offen war und eine Menge Pergament herumlag.

„Wach auf. Sofort."

Der Schwarzhaarige rührte sich nicht.

„Harry?", fragte Lucius etwas leiser und legte seine Hand auf die schmale Schulter seines Schwiegersohnes.

Ihm fiel ein Brief ins Auge, nicht adressiert, aber fein säuberlich in der Mitte des Tisches platziert.

Hektisch riss er ihn auf und überflog ihn.

Dann knallte er seine Faust auf das Möbelstück, stützte sich darauf ab.

„Verdammt..."

Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, ging ebenso langsam zur Tür zurück. Mit einem kurzen Blick bedeutete er Draco zu ihm hinein zu kommen, dann schloss er die Tür wieder.

„Ihr habt den Exitus-Fluch angewandt, um Voldemort zu töten, nicht wahr?"

Draco nickte. Sein Vater reichte ihm den Brief, und völlig neben sich fing er an zu lesen.

„Geliebter Draco,

schließlich ist es soweit. Ich werde gehen müssen. Ich habe keine andere Chance. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass wir uns nicht im Guten verabschieden konnten, aber ich wollte dir nicht schon vorher die Gewissheit geben, dass du mich nie wieder sehen wirst. Du nicht und sonst niemand.

Voldemort war immer bei mir. Er wollte mich töten als ich ein Jahr alt war und doch habe ich ihn getötet. Und selbst im Tod ist er immer da. Allgegenwärtig.

Erinnerst du dich an unseren Streit um den Exitus-Fluch? Wir hatten beide Angst, dass mir dabei etwas geschehen könnte, du, weil du mich nicht verlieren wolltest und ich, weil ich nicht ohne dich gehen wollte.

Natürlich kannte Voldemort den Gegenspruch. Nicht umsonst ist er Slytherins Nachfahre.

Noch während ich den Fluch aussprach, hatte er schon den Gegenfluch gesprochen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es so kommen musste.

Er ließ mir zwei Möglichkeiten.

Zehn Jahre mit dir. Mehr, als ich mir je erhofft hatte.

Oder ich schenke dir ein Kind und bin mir somit sicher, dass meine Liebe immer bei dir bleibt und muss dafür gehen, wenn das erste Mal Halloween nach der Geburt dieses Kindes ist. Ich sollte dafür büßen, dass meine Eltern noch leben.

Um Punkt acht Uhr, dieselbe Zeit, um die meine Eltern hätten sterben sollen, werde ich sterben.

Ich will dir noch so viel sagen, Drake...

Deshalb war Leila so anders. Sie hat es gespürt, sie wusste es. Und deshalb habe ich versucht, so viel von euch in meinem Herzen zu bewahren wie nur möglich.

Ich bin glücklich, weil ich alles habe, was ich mir je gewünscht habe und zugleich tief verzweifelt, weil ich euch alleine lasse und nicht sehen kann, wie meine Tochter aufwächst, oder dass ich dich nie wieder lachen sehe...

Ich wollte nicht Pate von Dan und Tom werden, weil sie nichts von mir gehabt hätten. Sie werden sich nie an mich erinnern.

Es ist seltsam, genau zu wissen, wie viel Zeit einem noch bleibt.

Mittlerweile ist es fast sechs Uhr und Sirius und meine Mutter stehen unten. Es tut mir so leid...

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es ändern, aber ich bin völlig machtlos.

Jedem kann ich helfen, nur mir selbst nicht.

Ich wünschte, unser Gespräch heute Nachmittag wäre anders gelaufen. Ich kann dich verstehen, Draco. Ich denke, ich hätte nicht anders gehandelt.

Trotzdem danke, dass ich mich verabschieden konnte.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du einfach gegangen wärst.

Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, Engel.

Sag allen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich nicht gerne gelogen habe...

Ich wollte nicht, dass man freundlicher ist, nur weil man weiß, dass ich sterben werde.

Richte Ron und Hermine einen lieben Gruß aus, und dass sie gut aufeinander acht geben sollen.

Genauso wie Ginny und Seamus.

Jetzt ist es schon Viertel vor acht.

Mir ist kalt, Dray. Ich kann regelrecht spüren, wie mein Herz langsamer schlägt. Es ist beängstigend.

Und ich habe Angst.

Was wird mich erwarten?

Werde ich das Glück haben, dich nur noch ein mal zu sehen, und wenn es nur kurz ist, bevor ich sterbe?

Oder wenn ich tot bin, dass ich dann bei dir sein kann, als eine Art Schutzengel?

Ich habe schreckliche Angst.

Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Dray...

Fünf Minuten vor Acht Uhr.

Jetzt heißt es endgültig Lebewohl.

Pass auf dich und Leila auf, mein Engel.

Ich liebe dich.

Bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus... verstehst du meinen Hochzeitsschwur jetzt?

Ich hoffe es...

Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut. Alles hätte ich dir gegeben, wenn ich die Zeit gehabt hätte.

Aber ich habe keine.

Sage Leila, wenn sie größer ist, dass ich sie so unendlich geliebt habe, wie nur dich.

Verzeih mir bitte.

In ewiger Liebe

Harry James Malfoy"

Draco stockte. Eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange.

„Nein... bitte nein...", hauchte er und stürzte zu Harry.

„Wach auf... wach doch bitte auf... Harry... nein...", schluchzte er, in der Hoffnung, er würde gleich aufwachen und einen Kater von der Feier haben.

Aber er wachte nicht auf. Und Harry auch nicht.

Und so kniete er verzweifelt vor dem Stuhl, auf dem der tote Körper seines Gatten lag, hielt dessen kalte Hand an seinen Mund und hauchte federleichte Küsse auf diese, als würde ihn das zurückbringen.

Lucius verließ das Zimmer, ohne, dass Draco es bemerkte.

James, Sirius und Narcissa erwarteten ihn schon, wollten wissen, was geschehen war.

„Gehen wir runter. Und weckt Lily."

„Verdammt Lucius, was ist mit meinem Sohn!", fuhr ihn James an.

„Dein Sohn ist für dich und deine Frau gestorben, alter Narr! Halloween, acht Uhr, sagt dir das was!"

„Was...?", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige, in plötzlicher Erkenntnis.

„Der Exitus-Fluch ist der Vorgänger vom Avada Kedavra. Man muss Parsel beherrschen, um ihn auszusprechen und wenn man jemanden angreift, der ebenfalls Parsel spricht, kann der den Spruch etwas abgeschwächt zurückfeuern und kann gleichzeitig noch entscheiden, wie lange der Angreifer noch leben darf.

Harry sah keine andere Möglichkeit, Voldemort umzubringen und dieser hat den Fluch zurückgeschleudert. Ihm wären zehn Jahre geblieben, hätte Harry nicht auf ein Kind bestanden. Er wollte sicher sein, dass er Draco nicht völlig alleine lässt. So musste er sterben, sobald Halloween ist, nachdem seine Tochter geboren wurde. Dass er nicht gleich letztes Jahr starb, hat mit dir und Lily zu tun. Ihr solltet sterben, sobald Harry ein Jahr alt war, und das hat sich nun mit ihm selbst ereignet."

Daraufhin sagte niemand etwas. Für einige wenige Minuten war das Haus totenstill, wenn man von den schweren Atemzügen James' absah.

Nur kurz darauf kam Lily hoch und sah an der Haltung ihres Mannes, was geschehen war.

„Nein...", sagte sie, den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst. Ihr treibt einen bösen Scherz mit mir, nicht? Sag dass es nicht wahr ist."

„Was uns nicht geschehen ist, hat er in vollem Wissen auf sich genommen...", sagte der Mann, der ihrem Sohn so ähnlich sah.

„Nein... Das darf nicht sein...", schluchzte sie auf und schlug wild auf die Brust ihres Mannes ein, bevor sie kraftlos ihre Stirn an dieselbe legte und stille Tränen weinte.

Der Versuch, sie durch Streicheln ihrer Haare zu beruhigen, schlug gänzlich fehl, und er zögerte kurz, bevor er sie fest in seine Arme schloss.

Harry war ihr geliebter Sohn gewesen, und sie wussten beide, dass sie damals hätten sterben sollten und nicht er jetzt dafür bezahlen sollte.

„Das ist nicht fair...", wisperte die Rothaarige.

Als die beiden Potters schließlich das Zimmer betraten, in welchem Draco über Harry wachte, griff Lily nach der Hand von James, die erschreckend kalt war.

Der Blonde hatte den Körper Harrys auf das Bett gelegt und kniete daneben, die Ellebogen auf der Matratze aufgestützt und das Kinn auf den gefalteten Händen abgelegt.

Die grauen Augen bohrten sich in die Wand, im Schock geweitet. Draco war völlig geistesabwesend.

Langsam gingen Lily und James an das Fußende des Himmelbettes und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätten, so könnte man denken, ihr Sohn schliefe tief und ruhig.

Auch wenn sie zusammen viel durchgemacht hatten, das eigene Kind zu verlieren, wenn man sich gerade erst wieder gefunden hat, war das Schlimmste von allem.

Der junge Malfoy bemerkte sie noch immer nicht.

Nur zwei Tage später wurde Harry James Malfoy, geborener Potter, auf den Gründen von Hogwarts bestattet.

Es sollte keine große Trauerfeier werden, nichts auffälliges, ganz so wie der Bezwinger Voldemorts es sich gewünscht hätte.

Niemand hatte etwas gesagt, alle hielten die Informationen über das Begräbnis in sich verschlossen und trotzdem kam jeder, der Harry bekannt gewesen war, die, die ihn bewunderten, die, die ihn nur als ihren Retter kannten, die, die Harry Potter auf seinem letzten Weg begleiten wollten.

So war zum Beispiel der gesamte Jahrgang anwesend, und zur Überraschung vieler kam auch Petunia.

Lily hielt erschrocken inne, als sie ihre Schwester erblickte.

Diese verhielt sich genauso.

„Lily!", fragte sie leise.

Und obwohl sie sich immer gehasst hatten, fielen sie sich jetzt doch in die Arme.

„Du lebst... achtzehn Jahre glaubte ich, du seiest tot... oh Gott, Lily...", schluchzte sie.

„Petty... was tust du hier!", fragte ihre Schwester, völlig verheult.

„Ich dachte, du würdest und hassen..."

„Arabella Figg hat mich mitgenommen. Und ich denke, ich bin es Harry schuldig, wenigstens hier zu sein, nachdem ich ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht habe...

Ich hab euch nie gehasst... aber es tat weh, verstehst du? Lily, es tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte sie.

Draco sagte den ganzen Tag nicht ein Wort.

Er zwang die Tränen herunter, die in seinen Augen brannten, als der alabasterne Sarg in der Nähe der peitschenden Weide in den Boden gelassen wurde.

Er war der Erste, der eine einzelne, blutrote Rose auf den Sarg gleiten ließ und fast fünf Minuten dastand, mit Leila auf dem Arm, die ab und zu leise schluchzte.

Dann verschwand er und beide wurden einige Tage nicht gesehen.

Lily und James folgten ihm an das Grab ihres Sohnes.

Der Weg war mühsam und erstreckte sich eine Ewigkeit lang, und am liebsten wäre Lily hinter Harry her. Sie wollte das nicht sehen. Wollte nicht sehen, wie diese Welt ohne ihren geliebten Sohn lebte, wie eine Menge Hexen und Zauberer an sein Grab schritten, ohne zu wissen, wer da eigentlich genau lag. Wollte die Heuchelei nicht sehen müssen.

Narcissa und Lucius behielten ihre kühlen Masken, wie man sie kannte, nur Bekannte konnten den Schmerz sehen, denn auch sie hatten den jungen Mann geliebt.

Hermine wäre mit Sicherheit auf dem Weg zusammengebrochen, wenn Ron sie nicht gestützt hätte, ebenso wie Ginny.

Und so endete die Geschichte des Jungen, der lebte und der gestorben war, damit die Welt Frieden hatte.

Doch wie Harry es sich gewünscht hatte, vergaß Draco nie, dass er ihn mehr liebte als alles andere, denn Leila brachte diese Liebe jeden neuen Tag wieder in seine Seele.

Und viel später, als die Tochter der zwei größten Rivalen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, schon erwachsen war und ihre Großeltern ergraut und alt waren, lächelte Draco sanft.

Jede Nacht träumte er von seinem Harry.

Doch nun würde er ihn wiedersehen. Er spürte es.

„Draco?", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme.

„Ja, Harry. Ich bin hier.", flüsterte er.

„So sehr ich dich dafür verabscheue, dass du nun auch gehst, aber wir müssen.", sagte der.

„Sie verstehen es. Ich weiß es."

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er das Gesicht seines Geliebten.

Und so schlief er ein, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, und sollte nie wieder aufwachen. Am 31. Juli, zwanzig Jahre, nachdem er einen Großteil seines Lebenswillen verloren hatte und am Geburtstag seines Mannes, war er endlich wieder endlos glücklich.

* * *

Finito! 

Aus, Ende, Schluss... ich mag diese Geschichte.

Ich hätte sie bestimmt noch besser schreiben können... aber sie ist für mich okay so.

Frohe Ostern für euch )


End file.
